A deal to become a champion
by Souls Will Cry- ArceusMinion
Summary: Mathew Sanders is a troubled man with a troubled past that comes to haunt him and he decides to end it all. however he doesn't know what the legendary Pokémon have in store for him. Features minor graphic violence hence the M rating, you have been advised of the danger so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1

I put my hands in my snow camouflage jeans pockets as I kicked a few stones down the sidewalk of the empty street as the path behind me was dotted red with blood. I limped to the nearest alleyway as the back of my leg continued to bleed. I sighed as I realized how I could be followed "oh well I got one last fight in me if it happens." I sighed and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a few bandages still left over behind a dumpster. I quickly wrapped my wounded leg up as I began to hear laughter and loud voices at the beginning of the alley, I cursed under my breath and looked around and spotted a stray metal pipe about a meter and a half long.

I quickly picked it up and held it in front of me in a defensive stance as the voices continued down the alley growing louder as I gripped the bar tighter ready to swing and kill if necessary. "How much fun do you reckon she'll be worth boss? She doesn't look well experienced enough to handle any of us" I drew the metal pipe closer to me as I saw three fairly muscular men holding a blindfolded woman and that didn't last long as they quickly ripped the blindfold off her. Her eyes were ruby red and her hair was odd as she had green hair with streaks of red. As she looked around frightened, I finally limped out of the darkness of the alley "how about you leave and get to keep your life" I couldn't sound threatening because of the pain but it was a good enough distraction because they all turned to face me.

I quickly raised the bar above my head and began to slowly spin it getting faster. They all focused on me at the sound of the bar whistling through the air as I smiled as two pulled out knifes while another pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it directly at me. I thought fast and brought the bar down on the closest one's head seeing it implode his skull as blood sprayed everywhere painting the walls and me. I quickly slipped behind the second guy and used him as a meat shield as I had the metal bar across his neck. I quickly ran at the final guy and after knocking the pistol out of his hand I quickly used the other end of the pipe to hit him in the temple splitting it open.

I did a quick look and after setting eyes on the dumpster a twisted smile made its way onto my face. I grabbed the last guy by the head and rammed his head into the corner of the dumpster, I saw blood paint the place where his head hit and as I pulled his head up to look me in the eyes I saw I had split down the middle of his face. Blood painted both sides of his face and dripped off his chin onto the alley floor. I slowly stood up straight wincing as the pain in my leg returned, I turned to the woman to see her looking at me fearfully. I dropped the pipe and picked up one of the knives and walked behind her.

I quickly cut her free of her bonds and helped her to her feet "how can I repay you?" she asked me as I led her to the police station in the town "no need, I don't need anything. I thank you for the offer though" I sighed as pain jolted through my leg causing me to clench my fists and teeth as I pushed it to continue to walk forward. I then felt hands left my left arm and another held under my right arm supporting me. I looked to see her holding me up smiling slightly at me. I gave a small nod and she led me to the hospital "well I can make the rest of the journey from here but are you sure you're going to be safe walking home miss?" I asked.

She looked at me "my name is Rachel, I should be fine. Guess I'll see you around" she said before turning to leave. I turned and kept on walking towards the hospital and as I entered several doctors rushed to my side looking worried "I'm fine, just some morphine and adrenaline will do" they didn't argue and gave me those things immediately. I thanked them and turned to leave and as I passed through the front doors the skies were starting to darken as clouds covered the sky, I sighed and continued to walk to a dark alley to get some sleep. I saw an alley that seemed empty so when I entered I quickly reached into my back pocket and pulled out a CRKT Persian folder knife.

I quickly scanned the area and after finding no trace of anyone being here I started to smile as I leant against a wall and slid down it to the point to where my knees were up to my chest and as I stared at the edge of the Persian folder and started to twist it slowly in my hand. I started to shake at the thought that crossed my mind and finally after what felt like an hour when it was really thirty seconds I made up my mind. I slowly raised the hand that held the Persian folder and held it in the reverse grip as I raised my other arm and as I rolled up the sleeve exposing my wrist up to my elbow.

I shed a tear and grit my teeth as I made the knife stab right in the center of my wrist and with each second I forced it to cut lower until it reached my elbow. That's when I stopped and started smiling as the blood dripped onto the alley floor before I felt my mouth start to taste like copper and as I spat on the ground I saw only blood and smiled wider as I felt myself start to get heavy and as I slid to the ground I saw a blurry image of someone standing in the front of the alley. I smiled as the figure came closer and after squinting my eyes I saw it was Rachel. I closed my eyes before I felt myself succumb to the calling of a coma.

**Flashback/Backstory**

I walked towards my house after finishing a weekly run I did where I ran around black city for two hours and how many laps I did I recorded and saw steady improvement. I opened the door to feel a cold chill in the air. I didn't like the feeling in the air as it seemed like a sense of unnatural dread. I walked further into the house each step feeling more and more forced, like I wanted to turn and run as far away from here as I could. I felt the air start to feel heavy as I turned into the living room to see a pale white hand hanging from the arm of the armchair that was situated in front of the television.

I quickly walked up and froze as I saw my father lying there. His grey hair and now lifeless sky blue eyes were unmistakable and as I looked further I saw he had a thin line across his neck "someone choked him out. I wonder who though, probably someone who had either plans of the house in which case it could be anyone or they had keys so it limits it. But everyone who has keys for this house is someone who I trust. It couldn't have been any of them it just couldn't, I wish there was more I could work with." I turned and saw a small note nailed to the wall, I went over to it "want to know the killer Matt? I will be at the top of black tower in two weeks at mid-day, be there or risk another death." I read out loud as I started to feel more concerned "only family members know my name and they have keys to enter and leave as they please, but only one of them calls me Matt. Keith why does this have to happen" I sighed the last part as I began to walk to black tower.

I met Keith at the top of black tower and saw him standing at the balcony. His black hair waving in the wind as I walked out and stood next to him "glad to see you came Matt" I sighed "why Keith? Why father? You always wanted to be the only child so why not end me and make up a fake story about me getting attacked by wild Pokemon?" Keith looked at me with his deep brown eyes as he smiled "I killed father because he wouldn't shut up about you, it was always Mathew this and Mathew that. Honestly someone needed to shut him up, and when no one did I decided to do it. Yes I did want to be the only child and I won't lie to you I still do. Why do you think I made us meet here?"

I shook my head as he grabbed my shoulders and went to throw me over the railing. I grabbed the railing with my hands and pushed against Keith feeling my efforts pay off I managed to push him back and as he ran at me hands outstretched to push me I quickly sidestepped and watched as he hit the railing and was sent over the railing yelling to his death. I sighed and sunk to my knees and closed my eyes to fight tears (he's gone. And I'm the cause of both him and father's death. Am I really worth that much that people go out of their way to make me die?) I stood up and began walking out and as I reached street level my eyes were met with a strong light.

**End of Flashback/Backstory**

My eyes hurt as I fought to open them and when I did I was greeted with a white ceiling and when I looked to my left I saw Rachel sitting there holding my hand in hers as she had her eyes closed. I let out a shaky breath and as soon as that happened Rachel opened her eyes and stared right into my own ocean blue eyes. She then gripped my hand in a death grip making me seethe with pain as I let out another shaky breath as she finished (why does this keep happening, every legendary must hate me or just dislike me) I thought sadly "that is not true Matt. Disliked is always a possibility, but onto more pressing matters why did you attempt that act? What do you wish to accomplish by ending your life?"

I stared into Rachel's ruby eyes as I answered "I attempted it because of my past is something I wish to erase and I thought I could accomplish that one simple thing but I couldn't apparently. Also how is it that I think something and you can answer it? Call me paranoid but it seems off." Her eyes then focused on the floor as she sighed "I wish to show you something Matt but I don't think you would understand but this will prove your thought wrong." A bright light then surrounded Rachel and I managed to see her body elongate and get almost serpent like and when the glow faded I nearly fainted from the sight.

The one I knew as Rachel was actually Rayquaza, I tried to sit up but her talon held me down to whatever I was lying on and stared deep into my eyes again "I don't hate you Matt. I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't care at least a little. I hope that puts sense into you I mean what would your mother and father say if they could see you?" I felt my anger rising as my parents were mentioned and I felt inhuman strength radiate from me as I quickly forced her talon off me and got to my feet. I stared into her eyes as my anger turned into a deep loathing "I will tell you that they won't say anything. My father died by my brother who died trying to kill me, my mother had left as soon as I was born so I never knew her. So if they would say anything it would be nothing but hate. My brother hated my guts and my father was the only one that understood until he was killed. I am the reason they both died, I accepted that fact and served time in hell for it."

My voice started to break as I retold the events, I turned my back facing her as I started to feel tears well up. I quickly turned back around to see Rayquaza holding something out, as I received it I saw it was an mp3 player with three playlists 'Anger/Offense' and below that 'calm/defense' and the final one 'balanced' I looked at Rayquaza "why give me this?" I ask my anger starting to be forgotten. "I need someone called a champion, basically like a knight that served his king and queen with their lives in your history" I nodded slowly "so I give my life for your safety and well-being? Is that it?"

She nodded and I slowly put the mp3 player away "right so anything else I should know?" I asked before she shook her head and turned back into her human form "other than the other legendary Pokémon besides arceus and myself have grown a dislike for males in general. Arceus was saved if memory serves correctly and his name was Andy I believe" **–SpartanLemons has given me permission to reference his story and I highly recommend you read it "The Legendary Champions" by him is a good story is some places but great in others.- **I nodded and dusted myself off as I turned towards the only door in the room "if what you say is true then I would prefer it if you lead the way" I said and as Rayquaza nodded I stood back as she lead the way through various halls.

I watched as we came upon huge double doors and Rayquaza pushed it open with one of her claws and we stepped inside and I was showered with anger or hate filled stars and words. I slowly smiled and turned to Rayquaza "it seems not only were you right but they seem to in human words jump the gun" I looked to my right and saw a cage fighting stage, it brought a smile to my face "he goes against my champion and if he loses he returns to earth" said a large eagle like bird with flames running along the top of her wings (Moltress) I thought and made my way over to the cage and after getting inside it I got into a stance as I plugged in the earphones that came with the mp3 player.

I chose the playlist balanced and the first song that popped up I chose **–the song is the song that played in rainbow factory. Yes that video. Google it and listen. - **I listened to the first ten seconds hearing the low piano keys playing before the vocals started. I hummed along with it as a Blaziken walked in and jumped over the cage before drawing a garnet red roman gladius. The sword was made purely for keeping the opponent at a distance which I had no chance of winning against but as the beat dropped the second time I quickly withdrew my CKRT Persian folder knife and watched as it elongated into an English long sword. I then walked forward hearing the song take the dark turn I started to walk along and with each loud beat my foot hit the floor.

I was soon glaring at the Blaziken as I walked closer never letting my eyes waver from its own. I was starting to slowly raise my sword and then without any warning I had it at her neck and with my free hand I grabbed her and forced her to the wall of the cage my sword still at her neck as the song changed **–now playing ready to die by Andrew W.K. -** I started to feel heat coming from the right side of me and as I turned I saw a torrent of flames hurtling towards me at blinding speed. Using my instincts I managed to dive out of the way only to be punched in the stomach and that's when my survival instinct kicked in. I dodged the next punch and threw a right hook which connected with her temple.

She stumbled back only for me to follow her and jab constantly at her head and neck until she started to sway and that's when I brought my right foot back and after twisting my body to the right I used the momentum to lift my foot and roundhouse kick her causing an immediate knock out. I put my foot on her chest and after keeping still for thirty seconds I knew the fight was over. I walked out of the cage and back to the double doors and with my back turned to the legendary pokemon I raised my right arm with my hand in a fist as I quietly said "thirteen to zero" before opening the door only to see several other Pokemon. A lucario, a typhlosion, a ninetails, a jolteon, a houndoom, an absol, an umbreon, a flareon and a Gallade.

I quickly pushed through them only to have them all block my way, I quickly raised my fists in a defensive posture and held it there keeping my eyes on each of them in turn and then the doors opened behind me and the Blaziken walked out and shoved past me and down a narrow side corridor. I sighed quietly and then Rayquaza emerged as well and put a talon claw on my shoulder making me relax "you did well my champion. I shall escort you to your quarters so you can rest;" I smiled as I turned away only to have the ninetails walk in front of me and block my way no matter which way I turned.

I eventually got tired of this and spoke up "are you going to let me pass or do I have to make it fourteen to zero?" I smiled as I remembered the twelve people I had to fight to make decent cash to continue living. "Not until you answer two questions" the ninetails who I now know is female said in return, "alright throw me these questions I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep" I straightened up as she stared at my eyes " first question; Who are you and the second question is what do you mean by fourteen to zero?" I then had a grin on my face "to answer your fist question I am Mathew Sanders and I meant a streak of people who thought they could win against me and I in turned nearly killed them."

I saw her eyes widen as I told her this and she then stepped out of my way and I was again heading for my living quarters though I wasn't alone. I could hear very light footfalls from about five yards behind me so I knew it had to be a quadruped which ruled out the Gallade and knowing this I started to quicken my pace and when I reached the quarters I opened the door and as I got inside I quickly closed the door behind me. I started to calm down when I heard a slight thud against the door, I knew whoever followed me had their ear pressed against the door so I decided to pretend I didn't hear it.

I got to the bed which I now recognized as a queen sized bed with silk sheets and mareep wool pillows. I sighed and took off my shirt and looking down at the one scar running from my right shoulder to my left hip and a burn on my right hip over my kidney. I sighed and got under the sheets and stared at the ceiling before hearing muffled voices. Two of them so far but there could be more "I know you've followed me from the fight, so show yourself before I get up and burst down the door to whop your asses." The door swung wide and there were the absol and umbreon. Probably both females and I was proven right as they spoke.

"How did you hear us?" the absol asked, I looked at her cyan eyes "I lived on the streets for what would have been four years tomorrow but it ended short at three. Living in black city on the streets is what some people call suicidal but I managed by fighting and doing various crimes." The umbreon then walked up to the other side of the bed and leaped up onto the bad to stare me in the eyes with its own magma red "why are you looking at me like that?" I asked starting to feel the absol slowly get onto the foot of the bed and start walking towards me. I saw the umbreon start to move back and notion with her head towards me.

Shortly after that I quickly raised my hands in reflex as the absol leapt at me, I felt my arms being removed and held down by my sides as the absol was looking me deep into the eyes. I started to struggle starting to feel the hold on my arms getting weaker I kept it up until I managed to fling a leg out and hit the umbreon in the head and at once my hands grabbed the absol by the neck and I quickly held her off the ground at arm's reach not caring at the fact that my arm was getting scratched by her claws and my own crimson blood was hitting the floor. I then reached my free hand to pin the umbreon down to the floor also by the neck as I stared at them both.

I then threw the absol into the floor next to the umbreon and I then quickly had them both pinned to the floor by putting my hands around their throats. I then bent down low enough to whisper into their ears "try that again and you will both regret the decision of accepting this role as a champion. Am I understood?" I felt them both nod rapidly and I let them go "good now get out of here and do not speak of this to anyone" they once again nodded rapidly and bolted out the door. I sighed and closed the door again and laid down and closed my eyes to welcome the comforting hours of sleep.

**Well guys this was fun albeit hard to write but I got it done. I also want to know if you guys want faster updates or not, I mean shorter chapters meaning I can update more often but there will not be much to read otherwise or keep up with the 6k words minimal limit. This one is only 4k so I apologize but I want to hear your opinions on this. I will still occasionally do 6k if I get sucked into writing the particular story but other than that I might keep it to a 3,4,5k minimal limit. Maybe when I'm not constantly busy I might do a 6,7 and maybe 8,9k special chapter say every ten or twelve chapters. Again I want YOUR feedback on this people. Until next time, I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a knock at my door, I got out of the bed and walked lightly towards the door. I opened it slightly to see the ninetails, I opened it fully and stepped aside as she walked in. I watched her as I closed the door, she leapt up onto the bed and faced where I was laying a few minutes before. I eventually sat down away from her so if any attack would come, I would be prepared and ready. Finally she spoke "Mathew can I ask something?" I sighed quietly before answering "you just did but yes you may ask me something." She turned her head to look me in the eyes "I want to know about you, what was your life like?"

I cringed at the question "my life was like any other human, I had a place I could call home, I had a family, I had very little friends but we got along like brothers. I knew it was not going to last and one by one my friends left me to go on their own. Eventually after I was responsible for the death of my brother and father and served my time for it I had nowhere to live, no-one to help me, no one to comfort me. It led me to doing a life of crime, I became a well wanted robber for theft and assault. Given the fact that I already had a criminal record I would not get another chance at freedom so I did the only thing I could. I ran, I didn't stop running around the city until things calmed down. I lived on the streets fighting for survival and peace, but every time I tried it would make me feel worse because I saw other families look at me like I didn't belong. So one day I decided I'll give them the reward they deserved, I was going to end it. The higher court would decide my fate, it didn't work out like that and now I'm here."

I looked at the floor as I felt the bed lower and rise slowly as the ninetails moved closer "I'm sorry you had to live like that Matthew. I wish I could tell you that it will be better here but only you can decide on that." I nodded slowly "I hope I can find a better life here as well, I'm told that champions venture from the hall to earth for as they call it quests. Is that true?" just then the door opened slowly and Rayquaza walked in as her human form "Matthew, you are needed for a quest." I nodded "give me a minute to prepare, I guess I'm not alone in the quest." I said as I put my shirt back on "no, Sara can you get Mystic and Chains ready?"

The ninetails now known as Sara nodded before leaving as I left the room behind her with Rayquaza beside me "Matthew?" Rayquaza asked with fear evident in her voice "Rayquaza what is it? You sound frightened." I asked concerned "Matthew, you are heading to Black city again. Don't do anything reckless please." I could tell she was worried as I continued to walk "if you're worried about me going on a killing spree don't worry. I have limits I won't cross, they're just a lot lower than most others. Like I will admit if anything happens that I didn't prepare for I'll compromise. Don't worry about it ok. I'll be fine."

I was soon met with the houndoom and umbreon again. I stared at the houndoom before smiling and bowing "pleasure to meet you, who might you be. And the umbreon, good to see you again. Another attempt like last night I'll make sure you and your absol friend won't be safe no matter where you are. Am I clear?" I saw the umbreon nod once with fear in her eyes "you've met Mystic?" I looked at the umbreon before looking at the houndoom again "so you must be Chains. I'm sure we will have a grand time in a city full of crime." I smiled as I was soon met with a glowing light before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again I was in the same alley I was before. I stood up before hearing slow footsteps directly behind me, thinking I was being attacked I spun round only to sea girl my height with all black clothing and scarlet eyes "calm down Matthew." I nodded before looking around "where's Mystic?" I asked as Chains looked around before the answer was made to us both "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." I took off running at the scream and that's when I saw a man groping a women who was also all dressed in black but with ruby eyes and pitch black hair "come on babe, let's find somewhere more quiet."

I took one look at him and recognized him instantly causing me to smile "four five seven eight how are you man?" I asked casually as he looked at me "do I know you?" he asked. I smiled wider "you surely haven't forgotten the man who gave you three broken ribs and a broken leg when we fought. I guess I go under radar and everyone thinks they can do as they wish, I'll give you to the count of three to let her go. One," he drew a gun and held it pointed at me "two," he put his finger on the trigger as I saw Chains ready to attack him "three." I ran at him as he pulled the trigger but it merely hit a lamp post right next to my ear.

I reached him and soon I had freed Mystic from his grasp and slammed him to the ground as passerby's called the police. I raised my fist high before sending it hammering into his skull several times until two metallic clicks brought me back to reality and I slowly got off him with my hands in the air before I kneeled and placed them behind my head. I soon felt the familiar cold steel of handcuffs around my wrist and I shot a look towards Chains who was looking at me slowly shaking her head with tears in her eyes as she held onto a hysteric Mystic. "Stand-up" I heard the officer say and I complied and as soon as I did I was in the back of his unit's car.

I looked to Chains a final time to see her talking with one of the officers while I looked through the window before I laid eyes onto Mystic as she was staring at me with wide eyes and as the driver's side door opened I saw the officers get in before starting to drive off. I laid my head back as the movement of the vehicle entranced me into sleep. When I awoke I was outside the station with the sheriff looking smug at me as I got out "well Matt, you got caught. Imagine that, oh wait. I don't need to." I stared at him coldly "I won't be here for as long as last time sheriff, I got new friends and they'll make my stay here very short. Even if they have to shoot this place up."

I made my way into the jail before I heard Chains voice "Matthew" I shook my head slowly before turning around to see them both get out of the car behind the one I was in. I turned back to the sheriff to see he had made his way towards Chains. I couldn't hear what was said but by the look on Chains face it made clear what he said. I sighed before with a thought I winded him with a mere clenching my hand into a fist and as I held my fist I saw his face go pale. I let my hand relax into a palm and watched as he gasped for air, I smiled as he turned to me "you did that" he exclaimed "what makes you say that sheriff? I'm here and you're there. I never laid a hand on you, I would also like to say something. You know the saying what comes around goes around?"

He nodded and I continued "well it does. Nice knowing you sheriff" I made a fist again and watched as he clasped his throat as all the air escaped him again. I watched as he flailed on the ground trying to stop himself from dying. I let out a laugh as he slowed and finally stopped and laid still. I walked over to him and after grabbing the key for my set of handcuffs I was soon free of their metal grip. I walked back over to Chains and Mystic to see them looking at me fearfully, I nodded as they backed up and turned away from them before walking down the street. I knew these streets like the back of my hand and I wove myself through all alley ways before coming to a stop at a graveyard.

I walked into the graveyard and after a few minutes I found the tombstones I was looking for. They were right next to each other, one was labeled 'Zeke Sanders' and the one next to it was labeled 'Keith Sanders'. I knelt in between them before lowering my head "father I'm sorry what happened, I could have prevented it. I only wish you forgive me and can meet me when I come to see you. Keith why did it have to be this way? We could have continued to live as a family. Brother I wish I was never born and you knew it, you were the first to catch me with the knife in my hand and you walked me out of it. I later find out that you wanted to be the only child and when you tried to kill me I couldn't understand. Now I do, I'm sorry Keith, I'm sorry father. I'll try my best not to disappoint you both again."

I felt tears start trailing down my face softly thudding on the grass until I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I jumped up to my feet and after lowering my head to hide my eyes I walked out of the graveyard until I bumped into someone "sorry" I muttered until the persons hand clasped around my shoulders "Matthew please look at me" I heard Chains say and as I looked up I was met with her face being two inches away from my own. I leant back slightly freaked out, "what Chains? I know I could have handled situations better but I'm not about to let someone who I feel like I should protect get harmed in any way. I would rather die than let it happen, like the rest of them."

I said the last part in a whisper but she apparently heard it "what do you mean?" I shrugged my shoulders "I felt like I had to protect you both, even if my own life was on the line. Wouldn't be the first time I've thought like that." I tried to shake out of her grip but she tightened it each time "Chains let me be, I would like to try to protect you both but at what extent. I don't know any more Chains. It could all end up going horribly wrong, then what? I get sent back here anyway. I guess Moltress was right, I don't belong there. You two continue with the mission, I'll try to find somewhere to hide. Nice knowing you while it lasted."

I finally got out of her grip and walked off as night started to fall when someone or something hit me hard in the middle of my back. I turned around only to stare at a hooded figure "money and everything you're wearing. Now" the hooded figure demanded who I now knew was a female. I smiled "ok you'll get them. Over my dead body, and it ain't easy killing a ghost is it. You know yourself mother how hard it is." I grinned as she pulled out a nine millimeter handgun and aimed at my chest "this isn't last time." I smiled wider as the street lamp above us came on "no it isn't and I've grown. Strike first and see what happens."

I knew she would and as I predicted she tried a straight thrust at my stomach but I grabbed her wrist at the last second and jerked it hard to the left before catching the knife and throwing it behind me. I quickly grabbed her other hand and forced her to the ground where I successfully pinned her and managed to restrain her "Matthew Charles Sanders let me go." I sighed at my full name "I'm not who I used to be Maria, you only knew someone who loved you. Now," I had a hand to her throat "now you only know a killer as your son. I have no regrets for what will happen here tonight, In fact I knew it was coming before you even showed up."

I slowly added pressure to her neck constricting her windpipe resulting in lack of if not cut off oxygen. I watched her deep chocolate brown eyes show fear as they gazed into my own hard emerald green. I smiled as she started to sputter and gasp, her hands feebly trying to pry my own off her neck as her eyes started to close. I let go as her eyes fully closed and the reality then hit me, I turned and ran. I didn't stop until I reached Black tower, I climbed up each floor slowly each step reminding me of what happened. I reached the roof and stared into the sky as I walked to the railing and took a few steps back before remembering something about animals singing a song before they die.

I sighed as I took a breath and after pulling out my mp3 player I choose balanced and after scrolling I found a song **–Now playing "Sail" by AWOLNATION. All rights go to them-. **  
"This is how I show my love.

I made it in my mind because

I blame it on my A.D.D. baby.

This is how an angel cries

I blame it on my own sick pride

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

Maybe I should cry for help

Maybe I should kill myself (Chorus: myself)

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Maybe I'm a different breed

Maybe I'm not listening

So blame it on my A.D.D. baby

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo

Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

SAIL!

Sail with me into the dark...

Sail with me into the dark...

Sail with me into the dark...

Sail with me, sail with me..."

I thought for a second before realizing it didn't work and fit my problems entirely, so I choose another song **–Now playing "The Unforgiven" by legendary 80's band. Metallica. All rights again go to their rightful owners.-**

"New blood joins this earth

And quickly he's subdued

Through constant pain disgrace

The young boy learns their rules

With time the child draws in

This whipping boy done wrong

Deprived of all his thoughts

The young man struggles on and on he's known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they'll take away

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee unforgiven

They dedicate their lives

To running all of his

He tries to please them all

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win

A tired man they see no longer cares

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully

That old man here is me

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee unforgiven

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee unforgiven"

I sighed before putting one leg over the railing, I was halfway putting the other leg over before a gust of wind blew me back onto the roof. I sighed in frustration before looking behind me to see Rayquaza in human form glaring at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed before I leant against the railing facing her "why do you care Rachel? I'm a low class human, living on the streets fighting to survive, I grew up violently learning these streets. And yet I'm chosen, why? Pity I assume. I knew after Keith died no one would care about anything I did and I was right. Before you came along I was doing alright. I never felt like I do now, conflicted and worried. I don't know what's going to happen in the future now. I guess you could say I'm scared and I'll say with conviction I am."

I saw Rachel freeze up before slowly starting to twitch. I knew I struck probably several nerves but before I could even register what happened I heard words I never knew she could yell "I CARE, DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T. I TRULY CARE, YOU JUST ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT." I could feel anger rising in me "I'M BLIND? RACHEL LISTEN TO YOURSELF, YOU'RE TALKING OUT OF PITY FOR MY LIFE, NOT FROM YOUR HEART. EVEN IF YOU CARED WHO ELSE WOULD? I CAN'T SEE ANYONE WHO WOULD. YOU PROBABLY CAN BUT THEY PROBABLY ARE LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK EVEN AS WE SPEND TIME ARGUING. SO STOP WITH THE KIND SPEECHES ALRIGHT."

I saw her hair start to raise slowly off her shoulders and float behind her as she walked towards me hatred burning in her eyes as she said in a murderous whisper "if I'm talking out of pity end your miserable life. I could care less about you, you're right. I should have chosen someone else, I thought I saw something in you. I thought I saw a warrior, not some coward." I felt my anger rise as wind started to get fiercer around us. "If I'm a coward strike me off this building, if I knew the legendary pokemon were all just greedy, power hungry assholes I wouldn't have taken the job. But if you saw something in me it was a type of Stockholm syndrome, you only felt it towards me after I saved you. So do it, DO IT. END ME I'M RIGHT HERE, POWERLESS AND WEAK."

I suddenly felt a beam of white hot energy go through my neck causing immense pain as I stared at Rachel her eyes gleamed and she smiled as I started to fall back off the railing. I felt my lower back hit the railing before a gust of wind hit me and I was sent over it. I saw Black tower get larger and larger until my back hit the ground with a thunderous sound as I felt my bones shatter doubling the pain. I fought to stay conscious but eventually the pain became too much for me to handle and without a word I slowly closed my eyes into the welcoming blackness of deaths open arms.

I felt the pain as I opened my eyes to a loud beeping noise. I felt like my body was burning and as I looked over to both sides of me I saw I was in a hospital on life support. I sighed quietly before coughing in pain. Suddenly a nurse with bright red hair and eyes came in, "how do you feel Matthew?" I sighed "like I'm burning in hell, I deserve to be there as well. Also how is it I survived in the first place? Surely my wounds were severe and massively fatal." I saw her eyes sadden "yes you were in critical condition and we lost you a few times, you feel any pain in your neck?" I sat up slowly.

"Only a small amount right over the windpipe but other than that, no. Why?" I asked getting curious and suspicious on who this nurse was "well Rayquaza attacked you and it should have killed you and yet you recovered in as small time as three weeks. You want some food and water?" I nodded slowly before realization hit me "Latios?" I ask causing her to go rigid (knew it, I have to get out of here. How though? I only know that…That's it, I guess if I get Moltress angry enough she'll teleport me back. I hope it works.) I sighed "where am I Latios? The hall? The city? Where?" I watched as she turned to me with fear evident in her eyes.

"We're in the hall Matthew. Rayquaza doesn't want you here which makes me wonder what happened on top of Black tower." I looked her fair in the eyes "I said no one cared and she said she did so we argued and in the end I demanded she end my life. That's why she hit where she did. She also smiled a killer's smile while she did it, I knew she wanted me dead before but now. I again am getting conflicted here. Pushed into a corner while trying to make a difference in a city full of crime. I'm not scared to face her again even with her in this state, I used to be in her position. I know weak points and openings no one else would. Is she alone?"

I was only given a nod, I suddenly bolted straight up "why? She's turning suicidal. If she succeeds who knows what will happen. I can't talk to her but the rest of you can. I can try once to get through but if she denies it I can tell you what will happen won't be happy." I saw her eyes widen in fear as I stood up "lead the way to her." We walked for minutes before running into a room where I could hear sobbing inside, I quietly opened the door and saw Rayquaza curled up on herself crying. But every now and then there was a wail of anguish. I quickly motioned Latios to get the others while I closed the door behind me leaving me and Rayquaza the only ones in the room.

"Rachel? I know you hate me but don't alright, I made you feel this way so if anyone should die forever it should be me. I used to be in your position, the world's dark and no one cares what you think so you think if you end it everyone will be happy. Look how it turned out with me, I upset my family and whatever friends I had left at the time. I know you see everything as a darkness but what you neglect to see is a light somewhere in that blackness. You need to rise above this, talk to someone who knows you as much as you do. With me I couldn't and I bottled it up to be where you are now, wailing in pain as it takes my mind and the hurtful words fill my head, I remember them. I was called everything from worthless piece of shit to a fucking hound head. I never hardened up enough to block them all out. My brother called me the worst name, he would always say to me go die you fucking worthless air bag. You think you've had it rough? You never had someone loathe you to the point of killing you. You never had someone beat you to within an inch of your life when you were younger. You never got burned as a punishment."

I stopped to lift my shirt over my head to show her the burn I had "You also never got beaten senseless with a tire iron, if you look closely the small white scratches are reminders of the metal colliding with my skin. I grew up getting the absolute fucking shit kicked and beaten out of me. I doubt anyone here would do that to you." I barely got out of the way of her talons as she lashed out at me in anger, I sighed and as she swung again I let it connect tearing my skin over my heart rip open painting her talons and the floor with my blood as I fell to my knees still staring emotionlessly at her "feel…better?" I ask before collapsing completely.

**Well that was…interesting, I didn't expect that to happen. Especially so early but I guess a lot can happen when you listen to the songs mentioned above while writing. Also I want your opinion on where this will continue. Either review A, B, C or D to answer.  
A) Matt becomes champion again and helps Rayquaza out of her suicidal depression  
B) Matt dies in the room  
C) Matt gets sent back to Black city to continue surviving until one of the other champions finds him.  
D) Matt gets sent back to Black city but gets killed later on.**

**And why not I'll request you to submit names for the following pokemon already in this story.**

**Lucario  
Blaziken  
Jolteon  
Typhlosion  
Absol  
Flareon  
Zoroark (was disguised as the Gallade in the first chapter.)**

**Names are welcome for them and if you want another pokemon added give me it's species and its nickname and who she is champion to. Until next time. I'M OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke again to see the room of an infirmary. I looked over to the left to see a single card; I slowly reached my left hand to it and began to have sharp pains shoot through my chest as I looked at my chest remembering what happened. I nevertheless continued to reach out towards the card and as I laid my hand over it I grasped it and went through the same process again and as I unfolded the card I saw a note. _'Matthew I'm so sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have done anything like that, I ask for your forgiveness if you survive. According to everyone else they say your odds are very slim but I can't lose someone like you. I only hope you read this and forgive me for what has happened and will still continue to be my champion. I have spoken with the other champions and found out that they all care for you the same way I do. Even Blaze has respect for you; please just don't die on us. I can't bear it if our last meeting was the reason you passed on. I've had it once I don't think I can handle it again. From Rachel and all the champions, P.S if you didn't die Chains said she'd kill you in some way.'_

I lowered the note to feel tears staining my face but I also let out a light chuckle before coughing hard. The pain was immense and it made me want to scream for help but I gritted my teeth and tried to only whimper in pain. I eventually failed as the door opened and Chains walked in, in human form, and before I could do anything she had me caught in a hug so tight I thought I was going to die but nevertheless I hugged her back nowhere near as tight as she started to cry into my shoulder, seeing her shake I tightened my hug and rested my head on her shoulder "Chains I'm alright, just sore. Please don't cry over me. I don't deserve to be cried for."

I soon found myself on my back with Chains staring into my eyes as she started to tear up again "don't say that Matthew. You didn't deserve what happened; no one deserves what you went through. I've spoken with the rest of the champions and we all agreed to help Rayquaza but she's only gotten worse. She needs you Mathew, now more than ever." I sat bolt upright nearly hitting Chains in the head; I immediately gripped my chest in pain and lay back down. I then felt myself being called back into sleep "Chains" I said weakly already seeing the corners of my vision turn black. Chains looked at me "what is it Matthew?" I smiled weakly "I think I need some more rest so I'm just going to…jay back…down and…close my…eyes." With those words uttered I felt my head meet the pillow and I was out like a light.

I woke again this time to see nothing but a pair of cyan eyes. I felt my heart rate go through the roof at the jump scare; I soon felt soft breaths against my lips. I immediately grabbed the Absol by the neck again and held it there before pushing her off the bed I was on. "What a way to wake up." I mumbled quietly as the Absol walked to the foot of the bed "why deny me Matthew?" I could tell she was feigning a hurt voice so I responded with a harsh tone "because you're not my type and I never fancied a slut. You make a third advance you'll have no one to find out who or what you are." I saw her eyes start to widen as fear filled them but I continued.

"You think I haven't killed anyone before? I've killed three people in recent memory but I've killed and fatally injured hundreds more. I don't take kindly to it but I did what I had to do to survive. Sure one or two of them asked for it and I paid them back generously but you never get used to taking lives. You just get used to the feeling and sometimes some people enjoy the feeling. I'm not one of them but I get closer to it every life taken. How's Mystic? After an event like that she should have some mental scaring on a deep level. I wish I could find out how to heal something like that but all I can do is to help her to the best of my abilities." I got up off the bed realizing I had no shirt on exposing three new diagonal scars from my right shoulder to my left hip.

I touched them gently before looking around trying to find a shirt to put on. "If you're looking for shirts don't bother, no one here needs shirts so we don't see the point in keeping them around." I nodded and walked towards the door. I opened it only to bump into Mystic in human form and as soon as she bumped into me I held her shoulders and look into her eyes seeing her eyes start to water. I held her close to my as she gripped me tighter than chains did. I felt the Absol eyeing me as I wrapped Mystic into a hug and felt her sob into my chest. I soon heard Mystic try to talk through her sobs "Matthew…please don't do that…again…please." I held her tighter to me "Mystic if I knew it would do something like this I wouldn't have done it in the first place. I however am more concerned about you. You feeling alright after the incident in Black city Arceus knows how long I was out."

I loosened my grip slightly feeling her hug me tighter and press her body against mine as if she let go of me I would fade from existence. I held her close to me and let her cry her heart out for ten minutes and when she calmed down I slowly eased out of her grip. "Mystic, can you take me to Rayquaza?" I asked and as soon as she nodded Rayquaza walked around the corner in human form. I silently cursed before she laid eyes on me and she started walking towards me before breaking out into a full on run towards me. I braced myself and as soon as she collided with me I felt myself get lifted off my feet sending me to the floor with Rayquaza above me.

I slowly started to breathe again before smiling at her as she started to tear up looking at the three diagonal scars she had given me. I saw the tears in her eyes and sat up and hugged her tight to me having to sit up to do so. I felt her hug me back and let the rest of her body go weak in my arms. I suddenly realized she was sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder with her arms around my shoulders meeting just below the back of my neck. I felt my face heat up and prayed that no one came by but unfortunately someone had to. A human with shoulder length inferno red hair, scarlet eyes with red and orange clothes walked around the corner. I guessed this was either moltress or the blaziken in human form.

I guess it was the blaziken because as soon as she got within arm's reach she knelt down on one knee and lowered her head as a show of respect. I finally spoke up "Rachel this position is very misinterpreting, I'd rather…" I didn't get to finish as Rachel moved her head and slammed her lips against my own. I grew wide eyed and pushed her off me before getting to my feet and sprinting as fast as I could away from her, I eventually found my quarters and opened the door before slamming it behind me. I slowly walked over to the bed feeling tears start to leak down my face and as I sat on the edge of the foot of the bed I suddenly felt angry, at everything that happened.

I guess I lost control after that because I immediately walked over to the door as what seemed to be black smoke started to emanate from me like fire. I didn't pay it any mind as the door handle turned and opened and Chains stood there looking horrified at me, "move aside girl" I said in a voice that was not my own, it sounded darker and more menacing. I saw chains back up scared for her life and I wanted to say it wasn't me, that I wasn't in control but I didn't have time to as I walked forward past Chains to see Rachel standing at the end of the hall and as soon as she laid eyes on me I felt my hand raise in a palm and as soon as it reached Rachel I heard myself speak again "goodbye, legend of the skies."

A torrent of black flames with red outlining them shot from my hand before almost immediately making contact with Rachel. I stopped as I felt a massive drain of energy and soon enough I returned to having control of my body. I looked at Rachel with the beginnings of tears starting to roll down my face as I slowly walked towards Rachel before Chains tackled me from behind. I soon felt the cold steel of handcuffs touch my wrist, I knew what was going to happen but I didn't stop resisting. I eventually felt them lock just as soon as I threw Chains off me with a solid head-butt nearly breaking her nose. I slowly stood up and took off running towards Rachel.

When I reached her I saw her wounds were severe, she was slowly bleeding from her mouth and her eyes were wide open staring at nothing. I finally knelt next to her still hand cuffed. "Rachel I'm sorry, I guess only one thing can fix this. Your body could take that hit but mine can't. Forgive me Rachel." A whit fire slowly surrounded Rachel and me as I felt a massive pain consume my entire being; I fell to the side trying to stop myself from screaming in agony from the pain. I moved slowly away from Rachel despite the pain as the glow faded, Rachel's eyes focused as mine started to look like I was underwater. I smiled as she moved away and suddenly stopped dead.

I suddenly was pulled to my feet only for me to go to my knees as my vision started to darken. I felt a hand go around under my arms and drag me away from the scene as I tried to stay awake or even alive. I started to lose feelings in my hands and feet until everything started to go numb and hearing became phrases of speech which sounded like an argument before I lost all feeling and I closed my eyes becoming surrounded by pitch black. I suddenly saw what looked to be a mirror reflection of me "Hello Matthew Sanders, first time you've given into me. How'd it feel to have that much power into you? Given the decision to end someone's life with a simple flick of your wrist as you watch their eyes close for their final time."

I felt my hands shake in anger "let me guess this scenario, you are my darker side and seek to kill me so that you can own my body and kill everyone close to me. I hate to tell you but while I admit it felt alright to feel that power it wasn't the power I wish to have in my blood. I guess we could compromise a deal, I let you kill the unworthy to live and you leave the rest alone. Sound fair to you?" I asked calming down before seeing him smiling "you guessed my intentions correctly Matthew but I will not accept anything other than your life." I watched as a scythe radiating the same fire that had radiated from me in the hall, I raised my fists before realizing that it was my mind and I could do whatever I wanted to in the moment.

A second later I had a staff with two rapier blades on the ends but the edges of the staff had the edge of a sabre. I waited for him to make a move as I sighed "so be it, strike and get it over with." I said as he started to raise his scythe. As he brought it down I raised the staff and as soon as his scythe got hooked on my staff I jerked my staff to the right and sure enough both our weapons flew out of our hands and disappeared in a flash. I raised my hands to block a jab for my head and threw a right jab and as it connected I followed up with a quick cross and finally an uppercut to his body. I watched as he stood straight without a scratch "you can't beat me Matthew. You are too weak to even attempt such a feat."

I watched him closely as he suddenly changed forms into my father "and you wouldn't hurt your own father would you?" I kept my hard expression "you are not my father, the mind games won't work. Try as you might the mental state of my mind is far stronger than anything else. I guess if I can't defeat you that way there is another way." His expression changed rapidly to confusion then to anger "you wouldn't dare" his voice was barely a whisper and dripped with venom. I smiled and nodded "I call upon the holy trio, lend me strength to defeat the entity and send it back to where it came. Ancestors hear my cry and give me strength to eliminate this dark spirit or state of mind."

I felt a huge power surge through me as three glowing beings appeared around him and began chanting "devil go back to the land of fire in which you were created, the powers of us out way yours. Go back to the land in which you belong." I walked in and spoke over the chant "you will not be welcome back here monster, devil of the deepest part of hell. I command you to leave here and never return for you are no longer welcome here." I saw his body start to implode as the chanting grew louder around us and I suddenly felt a presence lift off my mind and I found myself becoming lighter as if the being was weighing me down to where I was before and now that he was gone I felt like I was free. That suddenly ended however as a light flared in front of my eyes, suddenly it was all I could see.

I suddenly felt a pain right over my heart and I opened my eyes only to see the infirmary. Again; I suddenly heard the door open and I saw Chains walk in with another pair of handcuffs. I sighed and raised my hands as Chains put the cuffs on and I slowly stood up feeling severely light headed. I slowly raised my head to stare Chains in the eyes before walking over to the door, Chains followed and I nearly walked straight into mystic in an anthro form, her human form was there but it looked like it didn't complete entirely. I walked straight past her hearing her and chains talking before I slowly leant against a pillar and waited for them to finish talking so this could be finished quicker.

I smiled as Chains walked towards me with a sigh and as I got ready to move the handcuffs were off my wrists. I looked to see Mystic walking up slowly as something inside me was awakened in that moment. I felt a massive pain from my chest and as I fell to my knees and I suddenly grasped my chest as I felt a massive surge of warmth fill my entire body. I started to radiate heat higher than any of which I had known "oh no he's started, get Rachel." I heard Chains speak very hurriedly and kneel next to me "Chains…what's going…on?" I asked through clenched teeth as my hands and feet became numb "every member here goes through a change; you're just going through yours. It made me able to turn human and you will turn into your spirit Pokémon."

I gasped as another wave of pain swept through me. I grit my teeth as I slowly started to sway side to side. I felt like I had a fire erupt inside of me, immediately I knew my spirit Pokémon was a fire type, whether it was crossed with anything I'd have to endure the pain and find out. I suddenly fell flat as all feeling left me and I collapsed to the floor of the corridor we were in when I passed out due to the pain. I awoke only to feel different and as I looked up I saw Rachel kneeling a few inches away from my side with her hand slowly rubbing my back. I felt warmer like I was under a blanket but that wasn't the case because we were still in the corridor.

I tried to roll over only to see my hand covered in short orange fur. I sighed quietly before coughing from the short wave of pain, I tried to sit up only ending in me seething in pain as my body protested as I finally managed to sit up and stare at them all surrounding me. Eventually Mystic walked slowly over to me as I shakily stood to my feet before falling to a knee. I sighed and lowered my head in frustration before feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see a women with blond hair that went down just past her shoulders and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and I saw her eyes were full of nothing but concern. "I'm fine." I said weakly trying to stand up again.

"You're not fine, you need time adjusting to the change, and I'm sorry Mathew that you had to go through that." I chuckled at her words "ask Rachel how much of a deeper hole I've been in before this, I'm an outlaw, I never expected anything like this to happen in the first place. If I had known this was going to happen I would have tried to become a better man. I never asked for this, but I won't lie and say that this is better than fighting for my life while trying to avoid the various crimes and there are some people in black city that would do what that man tried to do to Mystic except to me. He nearly pinned me but I guess I had never known my strength or I was full of adrenaline but I managed to fight him off and I'm trying every time I go back to the area and see him not to snap his pathetic neck."

I heard Mystic quietly sob and before I knew who it was or where I went and when I got out of my shock I was lying flat on the floor with Mystic sobbing into my chest. I wrapped a spare arm around her and did my best to hold her close and comfort her while the rest just watched in silence. Eventually she calmed down to where I could loosen my grip I had on her before I saw Rachel and a woman with short pure silver hair and cyan eyes slowly raise their eyebrows at me. I knew the woman to be the Absol that had tried more than once to get with me "you," I said before raising a finger and pointing at the Absol "stay away from me, remember our previous encounters did not end well."

I saw Rachel look at me questioningly before I answered her unasked question "we met the first time when you all tried to stop me from leaving the area of the fight and the second time was before I went through this change after I woke up the second time. I have been forgiving in terms of what most other men like me would do." I saw Rachel nod at me before I felt Mystic slowly reach her arms around me and hug me to her tighter than ever as I felt new instincts take over. I wrapped my arms around Mystic just as tight as she was hugging me and I rolled us over to where I was on top, I suddenly managed to regain control and I froze up as I heard Mystic breathing heavy as I slowly tried to get off her.

I didn't even make it to my knees before Mystic wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my shoulders and her fingers interlocked basically trapping me in her grasp. I stood up with her still hanging on but I heard her gasp at my raw strength. I turned in a full circle whispering to her "when I drop my legs are going to take the fall, look like your back to it," I then stopped and smiled at her "and I'll reward you later." I saw her eyes gleam as I leaned forward and landed on my knees but as soon as I did she let go and her limbs fell to the floor limp. I stood up slowly before looking down at her as her eyes were closed peacefully, I looked back to see everyone staring at me with open mouths.

I looked back to Mystic before slowly picking her up and hoisting her over my shoulders and walking back to my quarters and as I opened the door I felt like someone was there but I acted like I didn't know and laid Mystic down on the bed "you can stop acting Mystic, also whoever is in this room you have to the count of three to reveal yourself. I know how hard it must be to hide while aching to attack the man who resides here who happens to be me." A sudden movement and glint from the darkest corner of the room made me realize I was dealing with possibly more than I could handle at the moment "peace human." A shadow started to come from the shadow of the bed when I saw its bright blue eye.

I looked to Mystic to see her writhing in pain "Darkrai please release her from your nightmares. I know how severe you can get with them." I said as I tried to shake her awake "you know what must be done to wake her, do it and I will release her." I snarled and turned my head towards Darkrai "and you put me in the same state as her. If I wake her you can have me in your nightmares for as long as I live. I honestly don't care; now keep to your word." I slowly bent over Mystic feeling my breath catch in my chest as I saw her face contorted in pain and even starting to leak a few tears, I slowly cupped her head in my hands and bent to whisper in her ear "he's got the whole word, in his hands, follow the light, to achieve your dreams." I sealed it with a slow yet gentle kiss on her lips.

I felt her eyes open and I suddenly let go and backed away slowly before seeing Darkrai appear at the foot of the bed scaring Mystic "very good Matthew Sanders, now I need you to fall asleep yourself." I sighed "Mystic please understand I did this for you and you alone, you win Darkrai I'll become a new member of the endless nightmare club." I then laid down on the floor as Mystic watched from the bed in horror I slowly felt the calling of sleep call me and just about as I was going to close my eyes I heard the door burst open and I was dragged out of the room with Mystic trying to assure me that I wouldn't fall under Darkrai or her darkness. "What were you thinking doing something so foolish?"

I felt myself get angered at the question that was asked by Chains "I did it so that Mystic wouldn't be affected anymore by the nightmares that Darkrai brings with her. So it wasn't foolish in my eyes, I was doing something good for once." I saw Chains start to tear up as several thoughts probably raced through her head. Mystic however hugged me tight to her, I felt her breath against my neck as she pu her chin in the crook of my neck and continued to breathe lowly there. I looked to Rachel who had just turned the corner and as soon as she reached me she started to tear up, I only remembered why when Chains started to step between me and Rachel.

**Seems like Mystic has feelings for our main character. But so does Rachel. Does Rachel have a type of Stockholm syndrome? Or is she actually falling for Matthew and how many more of the champions and legendary Pokémon feel the same way? Will he accept Mystic's and Rachel's feelings towards him? I guess I'll leave it again up to you. Oh and to a special guest reviewer named in his/her reviews "Dylan Ray" (from the name I think the reviewer is a boy :p) I didn't know I hit so many nails on the head man and I'm glad you and other reviewers read this story. It shows that someone actually notices I'm even alive even if you're behind a screen.**

**I guess I need to thank you guys (and girls even though I don't know if any girl would make it this far into a dark story.) I owe each and every single one of you a massive thank you. Without you guys I would have (and I say or type this from my heart) probably ended my life last September. Because of you I'm still alive, I owe you all that much. And more but I can't exactly shake hands with you through computer screens or whatever else you're reading on. I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter…OH I almost forgot, to anyone interested in learning about me I have a computer app called "Steam" in which I go under the same name, without the clan "Souls Will Cry". So if anyone wants to learn anything about me I'm always willing to answer questions. Until next time, I'm going to get some sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly pried Mystic from me before I stood up and looked at Chains. I felt my hands begin to clench as I stepped back. I slowly walked backwards until I felt the wall against my back. I sighed in frustration trying to calm down from the anger. I smirked as Chains raised her hands "you really want to fight an underground fighter Chains?" I asked as I started to crack my knuckles and raise my own fists, I felt like something was off with the fight that was about to happen as Chains stepped forward and went to throw a right hook to my temple if I hadn't blocked with my left arm and returned in kind with a right jap to her face seeing it impact her nose and I heard a satisfying crunch at the impact.

I stepped back slightly and brought my arms up in a defensive posture with my right hand back near my right cheek ready for throwing a blow while my left hand stayed close to my head for an immediate block. I saw Chains raise a hand to her now bleeding nose and I took it as my chance and threw my right hand as hard and as fast as I could. I saw it impact her temple and I stared as she crumpled to the floor knocked out. I sighed and after rolling her over I put my hands on her nose and held them there to stop the blood. I eventually managed to stop the bleeding and I stood up only to feel an intense heat behind me, I turned around raising my blood covered hands only to stare into a livid moltress.

"Matthew. I will make sure you're sent back to earth. I will make sure you suffer from this event." I smiled at her words and decided to reply "going to kill my loved ones are you? Going to kill the ones I care about are you? Well I hate to tell you but I beat you to it as the last person I cared for died just a few days ago. Sorry but as people on earth say. Good riddance and goodbye bitch. Or whatever foul term you use in your native orange parrot language. And if you make me angry after this I'll make sure everyone knows that you aren't around anymore. As a famous movie director once said, now that's what I call a dead parrot." I saw her face contort in rage as I saw her rear her head back and I prepared for whatever it was that she would throw at me.

I then watched as she unleashed a flamethrower at me which hurtled towards me at a blinding speed. I felt it impact but when I didn't feel my body get burned to a crisp I decided to use this to my advantage. I closed my eyes and lowered my head as the flames roared around me until the sound stopped and I heard moltress gasp. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes and raised my head. "Try it again, this time but your real effort into it. Don't tell me that, that flamethrower was your best shot. Heck if it was Rachel is stronger than you; her attack at least nearly killed me. So if you're fine with being weaker than her have her do it. If you're not I got all the time in the world so I can wait for the supposed bird of fire to finish me off."

I saw moltress flare up before I heard Rachel whispering to someone, I saw moltress unleash another flamethrower but this one glowed with a blinding orange and it sounded like a hurricane of fire as it hit me but still nothing happened. Until a sudden burning sensation began on my right eye, I sighed and continued to withstand the burning sensation and when the fire faded around me moltress stumbled back with a look of shock on her face. I sighed and looked at the ceiling before seeing a faded version of Rachel throwing a right hand at me. I soon realized what was going on and grabbed her hand just before it impacted and stared into her eyes.

I saw Rachel widen her eyes as a sudden fear overtook them as she stared into my right eye. I then saw my reflection in her eyes and saw that my right eye the iris had turned blood red and three tear like shapes spaced evenly around the iris that were coloured black instead of my usual ocean blue like my left eye. I sighed and released her hand and turned back to moltress "I never knew I had this in me, I guess I'll be going now. Nice talking with you all and meeting new people, oh and when Chains wakes up tell her that whatever is up here after I leave here for good can be burned or she can keep. It would be the least I could do." I sighed as a bright light surrounded me and then my world filled with black.

I opened my left eye to see I was in an alleyway in an unfamiliar town. I sighed and walked out before noticing that a pair of sunglasses was strapped to my shirt which had just reappeared. I turned out of the alleyway to see the street lined with houses on either side with not to many people around. I decided to walk to the left and when I did I heard muttered voices behind me by a few feet and I continued thinking they were talking to each other until "hey can you wait up a minute?" One of them asked and I then knew I was again around at least one female. I turned around only to see no one "down here." I heard that voice again and when I looked down I saw that I was surrounded by the Eeveeloutions.

I knelt down to their level and looked into their eyes until the Umbreon spoke "can you help us?" I turned to look at her and nodded "yes I will help you and don't ask how I know how to understand you." I said as I got to my feet and continued walking with the rest of the Eeveeloutions following behind. I continued walking passing absolutely no one in the town "hey you know where any of the residents are?" I asked before seeing a dark shadow slowly extending from one of the buildings. I gasped and walked forward towards the shadow and turned around, I saw that the Eeveeloutions had vanished "right Darkrai I'll give you props for that trick. I did not see that coming."

I clapped slowly as I opened both my eyes as Darkrai appeared in front of me and I heard a muffled gasp come from her "how do you possess the chosen power?" she asked with fear in her voice "oh this? I got hit by moltress in a flamethrower and it just appeared. But what's the point of this?" I asked back seeing Darkrai start to smile "you won't get me to say what it is, you don't control this area." I smiled at her words and stared straight into her single blue eye "then answer me this. If we were to fight who would win? I can see every move you're about to make before you make it. I guess this eye isn't pointless after all." I continued to smile as Darkrai made a table appear between us.

She then summoned up two chairs and sat down in one of them, I started to slowly sit down still keeping my senses on alert and when I did finally sit down Darkrai made a motion with her hand and suddenly we were surrounded by the legendary Pokémon and their champions but it was like they couldn't see us at all and they weren't there to begin with as they just passed right through us "tell me Matthew. Why did you want to be in this position?" Darkrai asked and I lowered my head to rest against the table before answering "because Mystic didn't deserve what you did to her, I however do deserve the suffering you put her through. I merely wanted to trade, let me guess. You took the opportunity when I fell unconscious to take me here."

I saw her smile again "very good Matthew. Now please answer me why you attack everyone like they threaten your life and are always getting defensive when your parents are brought up?" I closed both my eyes before answering "because if I ever tried to fight someone like a friend other opponents see it as a weakness and will taunt you for it. As for my parents they are both dead, I don't want to talk about how they died but they did and that's all that really matters I guess." I saw Darkrai's smile falter before she asked another question "If I could tell you that there was a way to bring your whole family back for you would you assist me in it?" I snapped my head up to stare at her a scowl forming on my face.

"Even if it were possible I wouldn't assist. I would never give in to any temptation you might do to whisper corrupt lies into my ears while I do all your dirty work. I would rather die than serve you." I saw Darkrai's eye flash in anger "if you won't assist me then I don't see the point in keeping you here any longer. You have let Arceus and that other being persuade your mind. Just remember I know how you work now Matthew Charles Sanders." I smiled as Darkrai stood up and snapped around and vanished into thin air leaving me to briefly observe the legendary Pokémon as I started to feel like I was sinking and when I looked down I saw my feet were already submerged into the ground. This continued until my eyes touched the ground and my world again went black.

I gasped and opened my eyes only to see the roof of the infirmary again "seriously? If this continues this might have to become my new living quarters." I muttered to myself as the door opened and I immediately closed my eyes before opening them slightly to see Rachel walking towards me with a sad look in her eyes and behind her there were nearly all the champions in Pokémon form and I felt Rachel sit near my left hand and I nearly jumped when her hand gently touched my forehead and stroked my black hair off my forehead before I felt her gently press her lips against it before getting up and turning to leave. Seeing this as my opportunity I opened my eyes and as soon as I did gasps filled the room.

"Rachel he's wake." I heard Mystic speak and when I looked over I was greeted with Rachel who brought me into a hug and she began to shake lightly. I gently patted her back as I looked towards the other champions before seeing Sarah slowly walk over next to me. "Mathew, what did you see in that nightmare?" I looked at the wall before answering "just that I supposedly have the chosen power with my right eye and that she could apparently bring some people from my past back from the dead. I refused the offer and I said I'd rather die than do it. She also was trying to be civil during it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about any of this would you Rachel?"

Rachel froze up in my arms as everyone once again let out a gasp "Rachel we need to explain this to him. He will find out eventually, better that he knows now than let him figure it out on his own." Sarah said and I snapped my head to look at her "I'm right here and I'm not deaf. What is going on?" I was starting to stand up with Rachel still in my arms when Mystic walked forward and was standing in front of me "Arceus will explain. Please hurry, and don't do anything stupid after you know." That really got me interested and as I followed Mystic out of the infirmary into the pure white marble corridor I began to feel Rachel hugging me tighter and she was now shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

We reached the main hall in a matter of minutes where there was yelling coming from inside. I gently pulled Rachel from me and gave her to Mystic "you two stay here." I said and they both nodded and without another word I pushed open the double doors immediately met with Moltress's voice "HE WILL NOT STAY. LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS CAUSED. HE CHEATED HIS WAY INTO OUR RANKS. HE MUST BE SENT BACK OR I'LL MAKE SURE HE NEVER SEES LIGHT AGAIN." I plugged in my headphones again as Wake the white wolf by Miracle of sound started to play. I walked forward calmly before Moltress saw me and got ready to unleash another flamethrower but I merely walked towards Arceus who was ready to protect me I guessed by the way she was tense and was looking ready to jump in front of anything.

I saw Arceus say something to Moltress but I didn't hear it but it had to be a gesture to leave because Moltress began to move towards the door before disappearing completely. I unplugged my headphones and looked up to Arceus "I need to talk with you if you have the time." I said and she nodded "of course Matthew. What about?" I took a deep breath before answering "it's about the nightmare Darkrai put me in. She mentioned something about the chosen power which I have no idea what it is and she also offered me to work for her. I denied but then she said she could bring back my parents and brother back from the dead. I just want to know what's going on."

Arceus then suddenly turned into her anthro form, she was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties and had shoulder length blonde hair with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pure white silk gown with gold weaved in as well in diamond patterns. "Matthew what you are about to hear is something not to be taken lightly. Do you wish to know anyway knowing that once you do hear the truth there will be no going back?" I nodded "Arceus I just want answers. I wish to know just so that I can have some comfort instead of more fear slowly building up." I said seeing Arceus nod her head and begin turning away "alright then. Follow me." I followed her until we were in a room I assumed to be hers.

"Matthew this power you have in your eye is a part of your blood. It was going to happen anyway but what you do with it must be done for good. I know very little about what it does but there is a prophecy saying that a boy with a past filled with fear will rise above it and re-join with those he cares for. As for Darkrai promising to bring back your family she is trying to bring you over to your uncle." Arceus stopped herself and I looked at her with a deep anger in my eyes "so you mean to tell me. That Darkrai works for that miserable human?" I seethed and Arceus shook her head "no Matthew she works for Giratina. And you can probably guess what I'm trying to say."

I took a step back as I looked down at my hands "so all this time, I've been a monster. A killer, and who I considered my family not to be my real family. Who is my real family?" I asked as I started to feel weak in my knees as Arceus stood slowly and walked over to me "Matthew. Please understand that I tried to hide it, I'm sorry Matthew. I'm so sorry my dear boy. I'm so sorry." I stepped back again this time looking at Arceus watching her every move "I don't fully understand. Are you saying that?" Arceus nodded before I could finish "yes Matthew, we are your family. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and I hope you can forgive me." I felt Arceus put her hand on my shoulder and gently pull me into a hug.

I suddenly broke down, crying into her shoulder as she gently rubbed up and down my back "don't worry Matthew. We're here for you now and that's all that matters." I heard her gently whisper as I continued to sob into her shoulder. I eventually stopped after ten minutes and stood straight before stepping back. I looked away from Arceus as I finally understood what was going on "so what now?" I ask and I felt Arceus put her hand on my shoulder again "what do you mean what now?" I sighed again before putting my own hand over hers and let it rest there "I mean how is this going to continue? Moltress hates my guts and I'm sure half of the other legendary Pokémon feel the same."

I looked over my shoulder to see that Arceus had a serious look on her face "Matthew I'll call a meeting on this matter, you will be there. It will happen in two hours so make sure you're there." I nodded and without a word I left her room and walked back out of the meeting hall and when I opened the door I saw that Moltress was there with the Blaziken who looked ready to fight "Matthew you will not be sent back to earth so I will make sure you're filth is staying away from the hall and all its inhabitants before you corrupt all of us. Blaze if you will." Moltress spoke and the Blaziken nodded before walking towards me and I slowly raised my hands which I quickly made fists.

I was soon nearly nose to nose with Blaze before Rachel turned the corner "Moltress that's enough. What is your problem with him?" I heard Rachel say but I raised a finger in her direction "Rachel stay out of this, Blaze won't be a problem. Now that I learned a thing or two it will be easier than the first encounter." I watched as Blaze went to throw a right hook but I jumped back and focused on picturing a rough sea. Soon I was surrounded by a blinding light and when it faded my shirt was now a deep calming blue with the ring of Arceus on it. My pants were now a deeper blue but with a wave pattern around the legs. Blaze took a step back in shock and I smiled "hydro pump".

I then raised a flat palm and when I pointed towards Blaze a torrent of fast moving water shot from my hand. I saw Blaze's eyes contort in fear before it impacted directly over her chest and I watched Blaze go flying back before hitting the ground and rolling for a few seconds before stopping face down. I sighed and walked away from the scene towards Rachel who was looking at me with admiration. "Matthew?" she asked and I turned my head to look at her "yes Rachel?" I saw Rachel start to blush as she tried to hide her face from me but I had already seen it. "Matthew about what happened earlier. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." I slowly reached an arm over and pulled her close to me "hey now. It's alright Rachel. I was just surprised that's all."

Rachel nodded and I slowly let go of her as I felt someone hug me around my upper torso from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Mystic was doing it and I smiled warmly at her before turning around and hugging her back. I slowly pulled Mystic closer to me as Blaze slowly stood and I then pictured a graveyard in the middle of the night with a fog ankle high with a still breeze. Suddenly I was again enveloped in a bright light and when the light faded my attire had changed again. I now had a pitch black ankle length robe with some symbols on the robe that were glowing a deep, dark purple. I stepped forward before raising a hand and pointed it at Blaze who stopped in her tracks.

"You attack me you will end up in the ground. I don't care how I do it and how bloody it is. I will do it, so don't even try it. Think it by all means but one attempt on me while I'm in this form you will end up with broken bones and mind. Am I clear?" I spoke and noticed how my voice had morphed into a dark ghostly whisper but carried so that everyone could hear it. Blaze nodded fearfully as she looked at me and I turned my back to them. I walked back to my room only to see the door open, I was again enveloped in a bright light and when it faded I was myself again except with an amulet with the ring of Arceus around my neck. I looked inside the room to see Chains was lying in my bed with a damp puddle around her head as she was slowly breathing "she cried herself to sleep. Why on my bed though?"

I wondered to myself and stepped inside slowly closing the door behind me. I slowly walked over and sat next to her sleeping form seeing that some of her hair had stuck to her face as dry tear streaks matted her face. I gently pulled her hair from her face and stroked her cheek as I saw her start to smile in her sleep. I sighed and tried to lie down only to be trapped in a hug by Chains when I touched the bed. I slowly closed my eyes as Chains moved slightly and placed her head on my chest and when she did I noticed she was awake. "Chains?" I muttered as Chains looked up at me and went to move but I wrapped an arm around her "Chains it's obvious you have been crying over something. You don't have to tell me but just know that I'm here always willing to listen."

Chains nodded and smiled at me before turning into her Pokémon form and curled up next to me and draped her triangle tipped tail over my chest before she fell asleep again. I smiled at her sleeping form which now was one of happiness and then the door opened and Rachel poked her head in "Matthew the meeting is on." I nodded and got up slowly before planting a gentle kiss on Chains's forehead being careful of her horns and after doing that I stood up and walked over to the door seeing Rachel was smiling slightly and when I reached her she quickly yanked me out of the room and I was nearly colliding with her but I planted my feet to stop myself.

"Rachel if the meeting is on we should hurry but if I fall it's going to slow us down." I sighed and Rachel nodded and walked forward as I followed close behind her. We eventually reached the meeting room and I sighed as Rachel turned into her true form and opened the doors for us both and I walked in immediately getting a hateful glare from nearly half of the legendary Pokémon in the room so I plugged in one headphone and smiled as it started to play Shepherd of fire by Avenged Sevenfold. I slowly let the music take me away until Rachel went over to me "Arceus asked you if you were enjoying your stay here." I stood straight before answering.

"Yes I am enjoying the stay here more than down on earth which wasn't much. The hospitality is certainly a welcome change though waking up in the middle of the night to a pair of cyan eyes isn't welcome." Articuno gasped and glared at me as I stood with my arms behind my back. I waited until Arceus asked another question "do you remember anything happening that wasn't…friendly during your stay up here?" I nodded and answered "I have caught a glimpse of a being, a single blue eye and she was dressed all in black with pure white hair. She called herself Darkrai, she told me of a prophecy that I somehow am the one it speaks of and Moltress occasionally attacking me with sub-par attacks that don't hurt me in any way other than my patience and my resistance not to lash out and attack back."

I saw Moltress shoot me a glare as I noticed how no one had questioned my eye but that changed when a blur of pink slammed into my face and nearly knocked me off my feet. I then reached my hands up and grasped this unknown thing and then pulled it off me and held it at arm's length realizing that I was holding Mew "what's with your right eye human?" she asked and I noticed how angry she sounded and I let her go as she floated there "The eye is a part of this prophecy which I haven't heard of. It has its uses as well as when opened and I have a clear mind I can see what move your about to make before you make it. Of course if you intended to attack me in the first place it's already a loss."

Mew floated back before I saw Moltress start to have flames appear at the corners of her beak and I slowly walked forward "for example this attack that Moltress is planning on launching at me won't have any effect on me. Observe." I then focused again on a rough sea and I was again in water form just as Moltress unleashed a flamethrower and I just sighed and slowly raised my hand and muttered to myself "protect." A glowing blue wall was in front of me as the attack hit it my ears were filled with the cackling of the fire as well as Arceus and Rachel shouting for Moltress to stop as I began to speak over the fire "Moltress your attack is doing nothing so save your dignity and just stop."

I must have been heard because the fire stopped and Moltress was glaring at me absolutely livid. I sighed and walked back to stand next to Rachel as Chains and Mystic both walked in the doors only to be greeted with a quick command "kill him." I sighed at the command and walked towards them slowly as I pictured the graveyard and I was again in my dark form "Chains, Mystic. I can promise you one thing if you fought me. In this form I'd make it painless for you both. So how would you like this to happen?" I spoke again with a whisper that this time sounded raspy like someone that had just come back from the dead. I watched as Chains walked forward slowly and began to explain the rules.

"Only hand to hand, no powers at all. Don't think we'd go easy on you just because you're human." Chains spat as Mystic just stared at me before walking up to me "it was a pleasure knowing you Matthew. Maybe we'll meet in the afterlife." I nodded and stepped back "I see, well let's not keep these legendary Pokémon waiting with their entertainment shall we." I said and without another word the marble at my feet turned pitch black and it soon spread like a spiders web weaving around the floor as I stood still on it. I smiled as Moltress began to have fear in her eyes as I began feeling horrible pains on my shoulder blades and I then heard the sound of clothes being ripped as everyone in the room let out a shrill yell of fear.

**What happened that caused the legendary Pokémon fear? I only ended it like this because I always fancied the cliff hanger endings as long as I plan to continue this which I do. So I'd leave this up to you as to guess what happens from now. I'd also have to give a recommendation to nightcore. Best blend of techno remixing of the song Poison by Alice Cooper. I also don't mind her new song Still worth fighting for. If you like techno and remixes I'd say give her a listen. As well as Weird Al Yankovic for his new studio album; if you don't have it now stop doing whatever it is you're doing and go out and buy it. It has the word Mandatory in it so it is required. Hurry up and listen to it.**

**Anyway I should also apologize to anyone here who reads my "Pain and Scaring" story but I'm going to have to put it on hold. Reason being is that I was listening to Heavy Metal 24/7 and I've just recently begun to get out of it so I can't continue it because of the mood I was in compared to the one I'm in now. I used to be internally angry at everything to do with life. So I just wrote it and now I've become calmer and more relaxed I can't make it continue at this current moment. I'm sorry to everyone who reads it. I also should explain as to why I haven't been keeping to my schedule, Basically it's because I wrote it and figured it out when I was alone in my home.**

**Now I've got a lovely girl and my schedule has been thrown out the window. I sincerely apologize for that but I'm starting to figure out my limits and when to give attention to my girl. I might if you people review it bring her on the next Authors note. With her permission of course. So until next chapter have a wonderful day and stay strong readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked slightly over my shoulder to see that I had now two skeletal bat wings three feet wide each and instead of the membrane they were overlapped with layers of cobwebs and I smiled at the sight and stretched them out to their fullest extent now being nine feet in length each. I turned back to only see that Chains and Mystic were slowly backing away from me fear evident on their faces. I simply turned my back to them to stare at the legendary Pokémon to see everyone except Rachel and Arceus was slowly backing away from me. I started to walk towards Rachel and Arceus only to stop two feet away from them "see now what happens when I'm forced to attack people who I consider my friends and family."

I reached a hand out towards Arceus and she took a step back with the beginning of fear on her face. I slowly lowered my hand and felt my wings flap sending a small gust of air propelling me upwards slowly with each motion. I managed to angle it so that I was looking around at everyone before Chains spoke up "Matthew you are not prepared for this, look at what it has done to you. Please we can forget this and move on." I smiled and held a hand over my heart "am I really the one who is not prepared? I think not. I think it is you who is unprepared for this." I spoke my voice returning to normal despite me still being in this form "Matthew please, we can talk about this. Don't do this please."

I looked in the direction of the voice to see that Arceus had returned to her Pokémon form and was starting to gather up tears in her eyes. I started to feel a sudden sadness before I shook my head violently and with a sudden notion I tucked in the wings to my sides as I plummeted towards the ground. Before anyone could say anything or move I spread my wings out and landed lightly on the marble floor before returning to my normal form. "Arceus if we were to talk who would really follow what we have said. I really appreciate what you have done however if I can expect to get hated I might as well get this over with but if at any point I get a feeling of being backstabbed I will haunt every last one of you."

I saw Arceus nod slightly before I slowly walked towards the door passing Chains and Mystic before I stopped as my hand rested against the doors "I hope it doesn't come to that extent though." I muttered to myself as I pushed open the doors and walked aimlessly before walking into my living quarters before lying down on the bed and closing my eyes for sleep. I was about to before the door slowly creaked open, I slowly opened my eyes only to see Mystic and Chains at the door so I sighed and nodded for them to come in. As they came in I saw Mystic was shuffling around nervously before lying down on my right and Chains then was lying on my left.

I then was blinded by a bright light and I could feel the bed rise slightly and when the light faded I saw that they were both in their Pokémon forms. Chains then settled for nuzzling my neck while her tail draped over my stomach and Mystic laid her head on my chest before they both closed their eyes before I heard them both "good night Matthew." I smiled at their words and wrapped them in my arms and looked at them both "good night Chains. Good night Mystic." I saw them smile slightly as we began to feel the effects of sleep overtake our minds. I felt Mystic's paw connect with my right shoulder as I fell asleep. I felt like everything that had transpired in my life of pain meant nothing as I laid there.

I awoke to a dry sob in my quarters and when I looked around I realized that it was Mystic who was crying in her sleep. Her face had fresh tears leaking out of her closed eyes and her lips were quivering in what must have been pain in her dream. I started to reach out an arm to wake her before she lashed out in her sleep. Her paw managed to hit me over my left cheek just under my eye and I slowly raised my hand to feel there feeling a slight stinging when my hand touched it and when I drew back I saw my fingertips coated with a dark red. I managed to restrain myself from hitting Mystic because of her still being asleep and not having total control over her actions and I tried again.

This time I managed to get her in a welcoming hug and she stopped writhing around but a few more tears escaped her closed eyes until I held her tighter and then I saw her eyes crack open as I stared into her ruby red orbs before seeing her eyes widen before she slowly looked at the paw that had hit me before wiggling up still in my embrace before she began to lick at the wound. The stinging intensified as I let out a quick grunt of pain before breathing deeply as Mystic continued her actions before I looked towards Chains to see that she had wrapped her tail tighter around me as I continued to breathe deeply before Mystic slowly put her head on my shoulder apparently finished with her treatment.

I smiled before the door opened and Rachel stepped in "another quest needs you three." I nodded and started to get up only for Chains to push me back down, Rachel noticed but either didn't want to say anything because she was too preoccupied or she was embarrassed at the sight. I sighed as Chains still sat atop of me before Mystic slowly got up and looked at Chains presumably speaking telepathically before I was suddenly blinded again by a bright light and I felt weight being added to the top of me as the bed sank lower indicating that both Chains and Mystic were turning into their human forms again. "Alright where are we being dropped in?"

I could feel both Chains and Mystic flinch from the tone of my voice. I looked into Rachel's eyes as she answered "it's located again in black city, a group known as 'suicidal biting' is holding up a store." I froze at the name of the group before I slightly shook my head "snap out of it Matt, you don't work for them anymore." I told myself before I looked back up I saw that Rachel was looking at me worried before I could react we were in the lobby as I had my current gear as well as both Chains and Mystic. I sighed and walked around before realising that I could be recognised if a fight spread out so I focused on the graveyard again. I then continued to walk before I heard a man's voice.

"We're after the store's money not yours, we want to harm no one so don't try to be a hero. Just stay down and shut up and this will be over before you know it." I sighed and walked a little more until a barrel of a gun touched the centre of my back "get down on the ground. What time do you think it is? The western age?" I smiled which I guess scared some of the people in front of me before I heard the robe getting ripped again and I heard several screams of terror even from the man behind me "what the fuck?" was all he said before I whipped around to face him slowly extending my right hand for him to shake "you know who I used to be Mark, so who will die to the Mossberg shorty?"

"Matt?" he asked and I slowly nodded still with my hand out and as soon as he took it I tightened my grip before bring my left knee up to connect with his nose. I heard him grunt before I let go and stepped back before kicking him in the chest repeatedly as I made my wings spread out to their fullest extent before I grabbed his neck and with an easy jerking motion I heard his neck emit a very addicting snapping sound. I smiled again before I felt a piece of led impact with the back of my head as I stumbled forward not expecting it before I turned around and noticed how the men that were there all had firearms "you guys expanded from knives, I'm impressed."

I heard them mutter several things before I sighed and turned normal again in front of them. I saw their eyes fill with terror as I calmly stepped towards them. I noticed how they didn't raise their weapons which surprised me before I was nearly lifted off my feet from something hitting me in the back "oh shit the fuzz are here, let's get going." I heard one of them say before they all bolted. I struggled until a low growl to the left of me alerted me and when I looked I saw that Chains was in her Pokémon form growling at whatever was on my back. Suddenly a familiar voice met my ears "Matty?" I froze from the voice before I struggled harder finally braking free and rolling to my feet.

I looked to see that an arcanine had pinned me before its eyes met mine and it stopped before looking down with its ears folding back against its head. I saw that the owner of the arcanine had started to get up and walk forward "Matty?" she asked again before I stepped back ready to confront her until Mystic walked to stand next to me in her human form "how do you know her Matt?" I sighed before answering "Mystic we were on the same street when we were younger, so I'd help her for what? All I got in the end was a hard backstab so she could save her own ass. Is that correct Sue?" I spoke my last sentence with hatred before I felt Chains wrapping her tail around my left leg to try to provide comfort.

"Matty please I'm sorry, but who's that woman?" I smiled at her question "Mystic, she's the one who makes me feel like a part of me has been filled, though not all of it. You of course left too much of a hole to repair." I spoke feeling Mystic tighten her grip before Sue stepped forward only for me to also step forward to tower over her seeing that she was still around five foot four. I smiled before I felt her hand slap me across my face. I heard Mystic gasp and Chains growl before she went to do it again but I managed to catch it "I have learned something with her that I never learnt with you. Notice my right eye; I can see everything before you make it." I then saw a faded image of a flamethrower so I jumped back after letting go of Sue's wrist.

I saw it hit the ground where I was standing mere seconds ago before I heard a man's voice "Sue are you alright?" he said as I laughed before walking back to Mystic and Chains before a hand fell onto my shoulder "I've seen you before. Where though?" I turned to look at his hand "sir, I don't care if you know me or not but I would like it if you would be so kind as to lift your hand from me." I noticed how he seemed to freeze at my words before he did as I asked and I walked over to both Mystic and Chains before I put a hand on Chains's head and I held Mystic's hand before we were teleported back into my living quarters with Rachel standing there as I walked past her and sat on the edge of my bed "there dealt with."

I then leant back staring at the ceiling before I felt a hand touch my inner thigh and when I looked I saw that it was Mystic and before I could react I could feel her hand go slightly higher as she continued to stare into my eyes. I suddenly realised what happened before I crawled away from Mystic with anger starting to fill my being before I calmed myself down as Chains stepped in front of Mystic a low growl suddenly emanating from her "Chains it's alright. I was just shocked and surprised, though I would like it if that was never attempted again." Mystic nodded as Chains backed off, I slowly held a hand out for Mystic and when she took it I gently helped her to her feet.

"Matthew how do you know this Sue?" Mystic asked me as I lowered my head before slowly shaking it "I knew her from when I was living on the streets after I served time for taking the life of my family members. We made quite the team with holding a few places up; very few places had cops arrive in the middle of it all because we were that quick. I had a knife to the cashier's neck while she emptied the register, I remember our last meeting together, and I remember how she had asked to be the one with the knife and I was foolish enough to say yes. We were nearly out of it, the police then cornered us and I was suddenly at her mercy as she had pulled the knife on me. I was the one that had the money but she joined the police's side and I was again behind bars. I've hated her ever since."

I heard Chains whine lowly before nuzzling the crook of my neck. I reached my spare hand and gently patted the top of her head being careful of her horns. I then heard the door open again and I was suddenly on my back with the wind knocked out of me. I had only a second to try and register what happened before a pair of lips smashed against mine. I then realized what was happening and pushed whatever was on me off me seeing it was Sarah. I was breathing heavy with my eyes wide and adrenaline pumping fast through my body. I soon stood up ignoring everything around me and walked through the doors before wandering around aimlessly.

I eventually calmed down before realizing I was in what looked like a training gym. I smiled before taking off my shirt exposing my chest to the world around me and I shivered from the change in temperature. I then began stretching different muscles before walking over to a punching bag as I pulled out my mp3 player and selecting balanced I played the first song that came to mind **–now playing Still Worth Fighting For by Nightcore (awesome song.)-** I put it back in my pocket not bothering with the headphones and began throwing hooks and jabs at the bag occasionally sweeping and leaning in different directions before bringing up the foot that was the opposite in the direction I leant.

This continued for about three minutes before the door behind me opened as I stepped back wiping my brow from the sweat that poured down my face. I then stretched my arms up arching my back as well before I looked behind me and froze. Standing in the doorway was none other than Arceus herself in her human form, her mouth was slightly open and I could tell she had a reason to come here. I finally decided to ignore it as I walked over to what looked to be a simulation chair. I slowly ran my hand over the steel arm rest before sitting in it and closing my eyes relaxing. I felt a push at my mind as I opened it as the insides of my eyes flashed a bright white before it began.

**In the simulation zone.**

I stood in a field with at least ten masked figures around me. I smiled and began to slowly circle on the spot as they began to rush me. I managed to duck under their blows and get out of the way before slipping underneath two of them. As I slid under them I delivered a hard hit to both of their stomachs causing them to double up in pain as the hits landed directly on them. I stood up and turned around to face the remaining eight only to see that they were all piled on top of each other. The sight itself was laughable before I could blink however they vanished and three armed men took their place. I stepped forward at the sight of them starting to raise their weapons before they all fired at once.

**Out of the simulation zone.**

I opened my eyes breathing heavily before I reached up to feel my chest only to find that someone else's hands were resting over my own. I looked up only to be face to face with Arceus who was still in her human form "Matthew are you alright? Speak to me Matthew." She said with a tone I couldn't recognise before she lightly shook me "Arceus I'm fine, just give me a minute." I replied before standing up out of the chair immediately falling to my knees as I felt like they couldn't support my weight "you're obviously not fine Matthew, please tell me what happened in there." I could feel anger welling up inside me and I showed it in harder breathing as my fists clenched "I said I'm fine. Just give me a minute to get over the shock and the feeling I've been shot through the heart."

I suddenly felt a hand rest gently on my right shoulder as Arceus spoke again but like a mother comforting a scared child "Matthew please, I'm trying to help. Please let me help you, please." I suddenly calmed down at her voice "alright, I heard that those machines adapt to whatever that I've been through so when I first entered I was against hand to hand opponents but when they disappeared there were armed opponents. I then felt the impact, it felt so real. I really thought I had several wounds in me." I said as I began to relax and my energy started to come back to me "Matthew please listen to me I think it would be best if you retired to your resting quarters for a little while. "

I nodded before she helped me to my feet "thanks Arceus, I'm sorry for getting angry like that but with something like my past haunting me I sometimes have trouble keeping my anger under control. I hope that I can get some sleep after this." I then let out a light chuckle before leaning on Arceus as she supported me to my living quarters and laid me down on my bed where I immediately felt a certain triangle tipped tail wrap around my stomach. I slowly started to close my eyes as a smile formed on my face, I then heard the door open and close again before the bed's weight shifted to support an increase in weight to my right before another tail wrapped around my stomach and a muzzle rested in the crook of my neck breathing deeply as I finally drifted into sleep.

I awoke to see that both Chains and Mystic were sleeping next to me, their expressions were so peaceful I felt like I shouldn't wake them but I couldn't move with their tails wrapped around my stomach and their muzzles in the crooks of my neck, it then dawned on me that they were breathing rather deeply even for them to be asleep. I then felt Chains drag her tongue slowly across my neck causing me to tense up and look at Chains with wide eyes only to find her eyes still closed (must still be asleep. However the breathing coupled with the lick point to that she's actually awake and has been for a while, As for Mystic I have no idea what is happening with her. Her breathing is deeper than that of what Chains is but no sign of body movement.)

I then made a slight movement with my legs as they were starting to cramp which caused both of them to open their eyes "morning Matthew." They both yawned simultaneously "good morning to both of you as well. How long have you been awake?" I asked seeing Chains looking around the room nervously before I gently reached a hand over to scratch lightly behind her ears, I then reached my spare hand over to Mystic who I then let my hand run along her back letting her silk like midnight black fur pass through my fingers as she let out a slow purr like sound of what appeared to be satisfaction. Suddenly my hands were pinned by both of them as they stared into my eyes.

"Matthew I can't wait anymore." They both said simultaneously as I heard the heavy lust in their voices I couldn't figure out why until two different scents filled my nose. (Shit they're in heat, why does it have to happen now?) I thought before I sighed and looked at both of them "you're letting your heat get the best of both of you. Snap out of it before I have to hurt you both, I don't want to but I will if you don't give me a choice." I suddenly felt their tails start slowly dragging in between my legs. Acting on instinct alone I flung them off me by struggling furiously before I stood up and when I got to the door I looked back to see that they both were starting to get up with even more lust in their eyes than before.

Without looking again I opened the door and as soon as I was through I immediately closed it behind me before taking off in a full on run through various corridors passing no one on my way before I reached a set of pure white doors with a glass pane in them letting me see the outside of this place. I opened one of them before stepping outside before taking in as many deep breaths as I could before closing it behind me and starting to run again. I ran for about ten minutes before realising I have no idea where I am or if I got cornered any fast ways back "shit" I cursed under my breath as I leant my back against a tree before sliding down it feeling the breeze gently start up cooling me down.

I stared off into the trees around me before noticing a strange sound that appeared to be coming closer (either that or it could be increasing in volume. Best not take any chances though.) I thought slowly getting up from my resting place only to hear a shrill yell of what sounded like pleasure. I started to walk in the opposite direction of where the sound appeared to be coming from. I let out a gasp of fear however when three different pairs of eyes appeared from the surrounding trees. I rose my fists hearing a deep male laugh "come now boy, don't fight us. We're just like you, trying to get away from our respectful legendary Pokémon in the middle of their heat. Who is your legendary that you serve?"

I sighed smiling slightly before lowering my arms still keeping alert "show yourselves before I tell you. I don't trust three glowing pairs of eyes that just might be working for someone who I don't want to see at the moment." I said before they appeared, a lucario with what looked to be armour surrounding nearly everything except his joints and spikes, a gallade with no armour and finally a blaziken in pure red armour covering nearly everything. "I am Jesse; those two are Dylan and Curtis." The lucario said gesturing first to the gallade then too the blaziken who grunted "we are capable of introducing ourselves Jesse, but yes as he said my name is Curtis."

I smiled and accepted his hand shake "Matt, who is it that you fine gentlemen work for? I haven't seen you around." I said seeing them only look two each other "well I work for Entei" Curtis said and immediately I froze up (if any of them work for my supposed uncle I hope I can walk out of this alive.) I thought before seeing how they noticed my freeze and looked nervous themselves "I work for Giratina" Dylan said and at that I lost it, I let go of Curtis's hand before staring a cold, hard, killers glare at Dylan before I felt Jesse and Curtis put their arms on my shoulders "did I say something wrong?" Dylan asked and I shook my head a smile forming on my face "no you didn't; well, other than saying that you work for the one that took my life from me before I came up here."

I saw Dylan look shocked before he stepped back before Jesse started to speak "well if I tell you who I work for you have to tell us, I work for Suicune." I sighed at this before stepping back out of their reach "well I work for the opposite side of this whole idea, I work for Rayquaza and I didn't attack you when you said who you worked for so don't start on me alright, I'm the only male in a place full of females so I have had stress pile up on me for the past few days so I don't need this adding to this ok." I said before I could even move a blue blur appeared in front of me between us and when I could focus on it I saw it was the lucario that was on our side.

"Matthew get out of here, I'll handle them." I shook my head at her words "I can't go back now, not in the near future, if I did I would need to have a constant protect up and even then it can be broken for it doesn't block scents. I was also just talking with these men, yes I know who they work for and honestly I have no negative feelings towards them because they were chosen randomly just like I was, I think it would actually be best if you would leave considering I can smell your heat from here and while I'm resisting the urge to give in to primal instinct I can only hold back for ten minutes tops. So please get out of here." I said with a slight strain in my voice as she complied.

I then felt a relief when she disappeared before I was grasped around the neck by Curtis who immediately lifted me off the ground draining my air supply. I pressed my arms against him creating a gap in which I forced in a breath of air before swing my feet around hitting him directly behind his kneecap causing him to drop me and fall to a knee. I turned and ran using whatever time I had to get distance from them before the doors came back in sight but they were connected to a pure white castle (cliché but I'm not complaining at the moment.) I thought as I opened the doors and got inside before shutting them behind me, as I turned around however I was hit over the head with something as my world went black.

**And I'm going to stop it right there, because I'm starting to get a headache. I mean sure I love writing this story for all of you but…when you wright constantly when you get off of work and paying attention to someone you love getting no sleep for a few days it gets past the point of "yeah this is what I do in my spare time" to "well another chapter done, hopefully this one will be able to satisfy the readers." It's getting to me but I think it might just be because I'm tired as fuck. I'll hopefully continue writing this when I'm not getting a sick feeling looking at my keyboard. Now if you excuse me…I've got some unfinished business with my bed…Hello bed. I'm going to probably throw up on you. I apologize for the inconvenience. Also I might sleep on you. Hope you don't mind.**

**Unknown female: Well it looks like he's getting the rest he deserves. Honestly the people that message him demanding updates are too hard on him. I hope that if people realise that he does this as a pass time not as a job he'll actually start to enjoy it more. I really hope he gets better soon.**

**Leone (from pain and scaring): I hope so to *censoring name*…I hope so to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read this chapter I warn you that this was spanned across an entire week. So some things won't make any sense. But honestly if anything were going to make sense in a show that really doesn't make any sense I think I'd be wronging the show. Anyway now that you know the risk of reading if you still wish to then continue reading.**

I awoke to the sound of someone or something crying. I eventually managed to look around before a certain voice reached my ears "Matthew calm down. You're safe now. Please tell me why you decided to wonder outside of the area?" I sighed as I answered "I left the area because a few certain champions couldn't keep their hormones under control. Why do you care Rachel?" I asked before feeling hands wrap around my arms before tightening retraining them entirely. "Well you see Matthew, while being a legendary has its advantages it also has a severe disadvantage. And with you being the only male to walk these halls in over a century I hope you can forgive me for what happens here today."

I widened my eyes at her words before trying to struggle out of the hold that someone had me in. I eventually managed to hook a leg behind me hitting whoever it was that stood behind me. "Crafty little prey isn't he Rachel?" I heard a voice say before Rachel answered "yes he is Lugia, yes he is. So who shall go first?" I hung my head in defeat as a single tear escaped my left eye and the room then fell dead silent as I heard it drip off my chin hitting the marble floor. I then had my head lifted by Rachel who stared into my eyes "Matthew what's wrong?" I shivered at her tone before answering "why do you care? I'm starting to wish I had died in that alley."

Rachel gasped before I felt whoever had my arms restrained tighten their grip lifting me a little into the air "just get it over with." I muttered before the sound of a door being kicked open made me look in the direction and surprisingly enough it was none other than Entei who took one look at me before running into the room. His entranced distracted whoever had my arms and I managed to break free and flip her over me using my back as a lever. When I got her entire body in the light I saw it was Lugia, she was in her human form with a shoulder blade length wispy grey hair. She wore a bright ocean blue tank top with a deeper blue pair of long pants.

I looked over to Entei to see he was being pinned by Rayquaza in her Pokémon form and I slowly walked towards them feeling a fire well up inside of my chest "let him go Rachel." I demanded causing her to glance at me before doing as asked and let him go. I walked over to him seeing him gasping slowly "Matt?" he said in barely a whisper as he then wheezed trying to catch his breath "Yes Entei?" I asked before I saw him smile "my dear lad you don't even recognise your uncle? I'm hurt." I immediately shot a glare to Rachel as I felt the fire increase inside me almost bursting. "Rachel why didn't you tell me anything about this? Why keep my family a secret from me? Why Rachel?"

I then turned back to Entei seeing him slowly starting to get up before something entered and I was thrown off my feet and into the wall as this something then pinned me against the wall and I saw it immediately to be a human with a golden mask with glaring red eyes. I suddenly realised that this was no human. I then grasped his hands with my own before I shot a killer's glare with both of my eyes straight into his own as he let go and stumbled away from me. I stopped and finally realised what I had done. "Matthew listen to me please. If I had known you would come back here I would have done something different." I sighed at his words "you think that it's enough of an excuse to make my life a living hell I will never forgive you."

I then felt a power envelop me as I stared him down; my cursed eye then began to get a stinging sensation. I then felt it move over to my left eye causing me to close my eyes and wait for the sensation to stop. As it did I opened my eyes to see that they all had worried looks on their faces. I sighed and walked out of the room before I noticed a lake close by. I walked over to it to see my reflection as now both my eyes had turned blood red however the pattern was different. "So that's what the Eternal Mangekyou looks like" I muttered before I saw the reflection of Rachel standing over me "Matthew please understand we did this to protect you. I also didn't want you to find out because of what else would happen when you found out."

I then noticed how I had no emotion in my eyes at all. Nothing despite what was going on "Rachel I know the backstory behind these eyes better than you think. Why do I possess the knowledge and strength to wield these eyes?" I said as Rachel knelt down to my level "because of your connection here Matthew. It awakened the minute you stepped foot here, it just needed to gather the energy required to manifest itself in a physical form." I stood up with my back to her "well then, I would ask what to do but I don't know if you're going to lie to me or try to cover up something that hasn't been told to me yet. I trusted you Rachel, I followed every request without questioning my own safety and you keep this secret form me."

I began to walk away until she grabbed me and forced me to turn around to look at her "Matthew I know your angry but please just hear me out. I kept it from you because I didn't want some memories to be brought back to you. I could never forgive myself for it and I knew that you would react this way but please. Let us help you." I looked to the side avoiding her eyes "who are my real parents Rachel?" I asked as she tightened her grip on me and pulled my body to hers "are you sure you're ready to know Matthew?" I nodded "Rachel I need to know." I was then slowly rising into the air out of Rachel's grip as a pure red glow emanated from me and something behind the tree line.

I was then being pulled towards it as it also walked out, I then noticed how the glow had died down around me and I took one look into the piercing amber eyes "hello dear boy." I heard the voice say as I smiled "hello Groudon. You need anything?" I saw his eyes flash a little with an emotion I was unfamiliar with "can't a stepfather have some quality time with his stepson?" I froze up at the news "don't tell me that they hid it from you?" I nodded still not trusting my voice. Finally I saw a dark purple glow surround me as well as a bright pink before I was slammed into the ground with enough force to make me lose consciousness as I felt two paws pick me up but they felt different.

I awoke to again see the infirmary roof "dammit all." I muttered before sitting up before the door opened again and Rachel walked in "we have another job, it's again in Black city but it's Plasma. They've teamed up with Magma and are now a visible threat to everything." I nodded hardening my stare as I turned into a new form, my clothes morphed into pitch black armour. I looked it over to see that the places where the armour overlaps there were a design of a human skull. I then noticed that a sword rested in my right hand. Symbols lined the spine of the blade and the sword itself was glowing an eerie blue. I then noticed as I looked into a mirror on the wall that I now had a helmet and my eyes seemed to glow through the darkness of the helmet.

"Matthew what form is that?" I heard Rachel ask and as I looked at myself in the mirror I smiled under the helmet "it looks like the armour of a video game I saw a few people playing. They called this the lich kings armour. The sword is called Frostmourne and it basically absorbs the opponent's soul if they are weak enough. It's a perfect blade that can slice through the thickest of armour like you can fly through the air." I said seeing Rachel start to smile slightly "you seem to know a lot about this armour. I'll see you when it's done." I nodded and in a flash I was in the middle of a street filled with both Plasma and Magma grunts. "Hey you," one of the men shouted and as he ran up I could see he was a Magma grunt.

"You going to tell me why you teleported here you psychic fuck." I smiled before I raised Frostmourne and sliced his head clean off his shoulders with ease watching as the sword emitted a brighter blue as a mist emanated from the now headless grunt into the symbols of the sword. I then noticed a lot of grunts running for their lives and I followed them keeping them in my site as they entered black tower. I walked into black tower going floor by floor slaughtering anyone I saw that looked at all like a grunt. Suddenly I reached the final door of the tower before the roof and as I opened it I saw no one so I decided to just head up to the roof. I reached the roof seeing what looked to be an interstellar bridge device.

"You came at the right time freak. We're going to summon the most powerful legendary here and have it defeat you." I smiled under the armour before walking up to the device and after circling it once I saw it had no power source "you don't have a power source." I said plainly before I saw a glowing blue cube "that's where this comes in, a new element we created." I sighed at the sight of it "this new element would probably connect to a completely different realm entirely and now I must not let this happen." I spoke drawing Frostmourne and holding it in a steady grip as one grunt rushed me. I sidestepped him flicking Frostmourne up and watched as he flew back while his lower body continued before falling as well.

I walked towards him as Frostmourne emitted a blue vapour that when it made contact with the upper body made him freeze and let out his final breath. Suddenly a feeling of fear filled me as the grunts backed up slowly "Reshiram. Get out of here let them fight." I turned and sure enough the pure white dragon god was looking at me "Matthew?" he asked as he looked closer "what is it Reshiram?" I replied seeing him sigh "one second I as talking about a peace treaty with Arceus and then I get teleported here. What's going on here?" I sighed rubbing the helmet with my hand "I don't know, one minute I was taking care of these fools when they start talking some legendary that wants me dead. I have a few guesses but I don't know."

I saw his eyes flash with a sudden anger "they weren't talking about Moltress where they? I heard what had happened." I smiled taking off the helmet "they just said the strongest legendary so that couldn't mean her, I've been immune to her attacks so far which just seems to be a flamethrower but honestly if they were talking about her because fire is a very undiscriminating weapon it burns whoever it touches be it the good guy or the bad guy. Also if you escape the flames the lack of air will kill you. So they might have meant her but I don't know." I then saw another flash but this was a legendary who I never knew. It looked somewhat horrifying; the body was a complete red with black lines running through it as it lowered its head to stare at me with ocean blue eyes.

"Yveltal?" I heard Reshiram ask slowly as it suddenly became cloaked in a harsh light. I knew what was coming having seen it done before. I sighed as I put on the helmet, "Matthew get out of here." Reshiram said charging a hyper beam "no Reshiram, this attack will hit me no matter the choice I make so get it over with." I said as the Pokémon flew up higher the light increasing slightly before it angled into a nose dive heading straight for me (sky attack, well let's hope this Frostmourne is as good as people say it is) I thought as I raised Frostmourne hearing what sounded like hundreds of warriors battle cries combined into something else that covered my body in a glowing blue light. It then took the form of a skeleton with a bow and arrow already aiming ready to fire.

"It is true. The prophecy speaks of you." Reshiram noted before the arrow was launched and I watched as it made contact stopping Yveltal in its tracks as the attack died and it feel to the roof of the building. I slowly walked forward with Frostmourne at the ready in case of a last second attack. I walked to where I could see its eyes that now had the same pattern as mine did when I got it, the only difference being that mine had the iris as a pure blood red while Yveltal still had its eyes the same ocean blue with the three pitch black tear shapes. "What happened?" I heard Yveltal ask in a surprisingly feminine voice as I took off the helmet showing my face to her.

"You tried to use sky attack on me and missed. May I ask why?" I said slightly smiling as Reshiram turned into a human form, he stood at six foot eight with a snow white robe and flowing white hair. He walked over to us and kneeled down next to me "Yveltal why attack this boy? Do you know who he is and what lies on his shoulders?" I sighed slowly "again with the prophecy". I saw Reshiram slowly look at me with what I could assume to be amusement on his face "Matthew this prophecy was created before you came to live with the legends. Arceus herself made it speak about someone with the help of the space and time legends Palkia and Dialga to determine if the prophecy would be fulfilled or would remain after your time with the legends."

I nodded slowly at the words "so, let me get this straight. I am a resident of above, this prophecy which I still haven't heard anything about it, well not anything specific and to top it all off the eyes are supposed to happen. I'm not questioning as to how I own these eyes but honestly it seems like it only works with Pokémon and their different forms. I guess I'll ride this out and hope for the best." I spoke without taking my eyes off of Yveltal as Reshiram stood up "well Matthew we need to return, the mission you were sent on is done and honestly you outperformed yourself." I slowly stood up and nodded "fine, let's get going." I said before my vision became blinded before I was back in my room.

I didn't get to move anywhere because of both Chains and Mystic who were in what looked to be Pokémorph forms, chains had smaller horns on her head and her tail was slightly shorter and her eyes still looked like her Pokémon eyes. "Matthew are you alright?" they said looking at me as I removed the armour "girls I'm fine. I just did a mission which posed a threat to the legends. I wouldn't mind getting some sleep though as it feels like I've been wearing this armour forever." I replied feeling Chains's hands start helping with the armour as Mystic took Frostmourne and examined it; suddenly her eyes changed into a brighter version as she stared at the spine of the blade eyeing the symbols.

"Telin le thead. Rochon ellint em. Lasto beth Nin, tolo dan Na ngalad. Nin o chinthaeglir lasto beth daer. Rimmo Nin bruinen dan in ulear. Noro lim asfaloth, noro lim." Mystic said in a voice that I knew wasn't hers. I immediately stopped Chains and put my armour back on, the helmet then began to emit a light blue colour as I touched it before I felt Mystic's arms around me "Matthew you don't need the armour." I heard this voice say again before I turned around and sighed "I'm sorry Mystic." I said before I reeled my right hand that was in a gauntlet back and after turning into a fist I hit her square on her temple watching as she flew several feet back into the wall denting it.

I walked over to her putting on the helmet before picking up Frostmourne to see that the blue glow had turned into an ebony black mist. I suddenly realised what it was and dropped Frostmourne "Chains get Arceus and tell her what attacked Rachel is back." I said without taking my eyes off of Mystic as she slowly began to laugh, "You figured it out Matthew, but what will you do?" I sighed "the only thing I can, fight." I replied seeing Mystic smile before I heard Arceus speak "what's going on here?" she said just as Mystic grabbed me in a psychic hold and pinned me against the wall "Mystic stop." Arceus demanded but it fell on deaf ears as Mystic walked towards me and took off my helmet.

I looked into Mystic's eyes seeing that they were nothing but a pure black "Mystic that's it." Arceus said before throwing her into the wall causing the grip on me to stop as I fell to the floor breathing heavy. I slowly looked at mystic before seeing her eyes return to normal "Matthew?" she asked again with her normal voice as I slowly went over next to her wary of any last minute surprises only to feel a presence behind me, the presence behind me created a small gust of wind making me fall on top of Mystic with our eyes level, most of my weight was shared by my arms which were right next to her head on either side as my legs were in between hers.

I went to get off of Mystic only for Chains to speak "Matthew, I wouldn't move if I were you." She sounded wary by her voice so I took a risk and slowly looked behind me to see a Darkrai "Matthew you still have to keep your word." I nodded "alright Darkrai however if this is to happen I wish to ask you a few questions, nothing to personal mind you but if I won't see daylight again I might as well ask what's been bugging me for a while." I replied seeing Darkrai nod her head "fine Matthew ask away." I nodded "first off, why is it out of anyone in the world in all of the past, present and future I end up with this so called prophecy?" I asked seeing Darkrai start to raise her arm and pointed at Arceus.

"She knows more about it than anyone else does. Anything else?" I nodded "just one more, how long does it take you to get out of an illusion?" I asked glaring calmly straight into her single blue eye "why ask that?" she asked before she went stiff and sank slightly into the shadows "that answers that. Mystic I hope you can forgive me. Arceus take her and have her locked up, only I may visit her. It's safer that way." I said feeling a small amount of regret for what was happening but none the less Mystic started to be enveloped in a bright gold then in a split second she was gone. I sighed and stood up and put my first and second finger to Darkrai's forehead.

Slowly I felt her go into the shadows and disappear completely "Matthew I have to apologize for the actions Mystic made." I shook my head "Arceus she was not herself, it was what took me over and made me attack Rachel. It's a demon, a being so dark that honestly I don't think it will leave its intended target alone until it gets what it wants. Which is my life, I'll fulfil this prophecy then I'll get rid of the demon. It's the only way for this place to remain truly pure." I started taking off my armour again but leaving the helmet on to hide my face from Arceus "Matthew why aren't you removing the helmet?" Chains asked though I just pretended to ignore her.

"Answer her Matthew." Arceus demanded and I sighed turning away from them before taking it off "if I face you Arceus you wouldn't understand." I said before feeling a hand come down on my shoulder gently "Matthew please tell us what you're so worried about." I sighed and slowly turned around to face them both my eyes closed before I slowly opened them seeing Arceus's face was one of shock and slight horror "the transformation is going faster than even I anticipated, this isn't right." I sighed before feeling my eyes sting slightly before I heard Chains start to walk forward and as I turned I saw that she was falling, three tear shaped tattoos in a circle around the base of her neck glowing deep amber.

I caught her before she could hit the ground however and looked at the tattoos before the glow died down and they blended in with her fur. Suddenly I felt an intense pain shoot through me as I gripped the right side of my neck in pain grunting almost constantly at the pain before falling face first to the floor losing all feeling except the pain in my neck. I slowly began to get up before falling face first again slowly fading into the unconsciousness state I was so used too as Rachel started to pick me up "Matthew you'll get through this. Please trust me." She said as my vision became enclosed in darkness. I slowly let my hands loosen their grip on my neck before they fell to the floor as I slipped away.

I awoke to be in my bed as if nothing had happened. Chains was at my side in her human form but that's when I noticed the tattoos again. I sighed sitting up and rubbing my neck where there was just a dull throbbing instead of the excruciating pain it used to be. I slowly felt my bed shift slightly as Chains appeared to wake up and sit up next to me before laying her head on my left shoulder. I smiled and lifted my left arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders slowly feeling her hand going around my waist before bringing me into her side. I slowly felt my neck start to sting as Chains lifted her head off my shoulder before looking into my eyes and that's when I froze.

Her eyes were the exact same as mine, blood red with a black three pointed shuriken shape in the iris acting as the pupil. I felt her eyes drilling into my own as suddenly my neck flared up in pain making my grip it with my right hand as Chains grabbed her neck as well "Chains let me see your neck." I said before grunting as she moved her hand and my neck flared up more. Her tattoos were glowing the amber again but were elongating making the point of the tear shapes connect with the next making it look almost like "a curse mark." I muttered before letting her shoulder go and putting my hand against it "Chains just ride out the pain, it will hopefully finish soon."

I slowly felt my right hand get moved slightly before Chains put her own hand there and it seemed to dull the pain somewhat "thanks Chains." I said looking into her Eternal Mangekyou before the pain stopped altogether. I sighed in relief but Chains slowly leant forwards her eyelids closing halfway as she moved closer "don't move Matthew." Chains spoke slowly just above a whisper and I complied not moving but watching her closely. Suddenly she closed the remaining gap and gently pressed her lips against me. I slightly recoiled before Chains pressed harder against me; slowly she pulled away "was that a good enough thank you Matthew?"

I felt my face heat up slightly as I slowly replied "yeah, however it was slightly overkill. However for the first time I can't come up with a complaint as to why you did that." I replied before the door opened and Arceus walked in "Matthew we heard screaming coming from where Mystic is being held, she is also screaming for you." I nodded slightly before getting up and grabbing my armour and putting it on "has she spoken in a voice that doesn't sound like her?" I asked before I put on the helmet "no Matthew however it seems like whatever is there with her is tearing her apart slowly." I nodded "it's what it does, finds a weak point and exploits it." I then walked out with Arceus leading me to where Mystic was held up.

**Hope I didn't confuse too many people with this chapter. However if you have any questions feel free to contact me in either a pm or review. I also hope this can make people feel surprised with how I took things; if I did well…the choice is yours. I may have also written this at starting time 20****th**** September 11:30pm and after my work and other things it's now 29****th**** September 12:32am. Yeah I'm tired as fuck right now but honestly it's now the only time I get to write so updates may slow down. However I'm going to try and do this story a chapter a month, if it doesn't come in a month then hopefully early the next one and that month will still have its chapter in the works.**

**Also if I don't have inspiration and you don't want to pm me (which the concept seems alien to me.) You can usually find me when I'm not working in an online lobby for a pc shooter called Payday 2. Hopefully I'll have a group open for other fans to join in soon. Fingers crossed. However before I end this I just want to thank Overkill Software, they removed Pete Gold from Payday 2 as Hoxton and replaced him with an American voice actor, so now after a year they're giving him back to us in a prison breakout map that what I've heard will be one of the hardest missions to do (no shit it's a heavy security compound with countless officers usually in it. No doubt it will be hard to go loud.)**

**My favourite Pete Gold quote is what I'm signing off with so have a good one lads and remember "fucking comment. Having an opinion never killed anyone." So do it. It may seem like a waste of time too you guys but to me it proves that people give a damn.**


End file.
